Regreso a Lima
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Cuando Santana, Kurt, Quinn y Rachel regresen a Lima para ayudar a Finn con las seccionales traera nuevos problemas a la vida de todos. Pero principalemte va a llevar a dos personas a darse cuenta de lo mucho que se aman, ayuando a dos personas mas a darse cuenta de que se quieren, reuniendo a una pareja que no debio romper y dejando en evidencia lo inutil que es Finn.
1. Regreso a Lima

**Regreso a Lima**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

-las demás especificaciones se encuentran en la segunda nota

* * *

Era un día cualquiera era el comienzo de vacaciones para los alumnos universitarios. En un departamento de Nueva York se encontraban cuatro jóvenes discutiendo y haciendo maletas, una de las cuatro personas iba ganando la discusión y una rubia solo se determinaba a observar la acalorada discusión de sus amigos pero al ver que las dos morenas ya se estaban fulminando con la mirada decidió interferir para evitar más problemas.

_**Q – ¡¿Santana sigo sin entender porque tenemos que ir?!… si tú quieres reconquistar a Britt ve pero en primera no sé porque terminaste con ella**_

_S –Cállate Fabray y vamos todo porque se lo prometí a Britt _

_K –pero ¿Por qué tenemos que ir nosotros?_

_S –porque Britt y el resto de nuestros amigos están preocupados de perder en las seccionales por primera vez… tú y Rachel son los dos que saben más de canto y todas esas cosas, aparte también van a estar Puck, Mercedes y Mike_

_R –si pero no quiero ir, ¿no sé porque estoy yendo?_

_S –porque no soportarías saber el hecho de que New Directions perdió por el incompetente de tu ex –novio_

_R –pero en verdad no quiero ir_

_S –no sé qué te preocupa_

_R –no es que me preocupe algo_

_S – ¿entonces?_

_**Q –suficiente Santana si ellos no quieren ir porque Kurt no quiere ver a Blaine y Rachel no quiere estar cerca de Finn deber respetarlo y dejar que nos quedemos **_

_S – ¿Y tu porque te tienes que quedar?_

_**Q –para hacerles compañía**_

_S –dime cuando se van a dejar de estupideces tú y Rachel y se van a confesar su amor empalagoso_

_**Q –tú estás loca, retráctate**_

_S –no lo hago_

_**Q –claro que lo vas a hacer**_

_K –bueno suficiente con ustedes dos… Santana, ¿Dime como acabamos embarrados en todos esto Rachel y yo?_

_S –bueno Finn no sabe que me mude con ustedes después del musical, por lo que me hablo y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para las seccionales y acepte y le dije que llevaría refuerzos pero que tanto Blaine como él se mantuvieran alejados de los refuerzos… y acepte también porque Britt ya me había hablado de las patéticas ideas de Hudson_

_K –bien cuenta conmigo_

_S – ¿Y tú Rachel?, sabes que si tú no vas no va la rubia hueca _

_**Q –Hey**_

_S –lo digo de cariño… Rachel no hay nada de qué preocuparte dudo mucho que tu rottweiler deje a Finn acercarse a ti_

_**Q -¿Lo del rottweiler lo dices por mí?**_

_K –si Quinn lo dijo por ti_

_R –bien voy… solo para evitar que Finn haga alguna estupidez y porque seamos francos yo soy la más indicada para evitar una catástrofe_

_S –Rach… no dejare que Finnipeto se acerca a ti _

_R –gracias_

_**Q –bueno ya están las maletas**_

_K –ya están_

_**Q –bueno vamos de regreso a Lima, Ohio**_

El vuelo a gusto de todos fue rápido más de lo que hubiesen esperado, cuando vinieron a reaccionar ya estaban de regreso en Lima, el lugar donde se conocieron y lograron conseguir el inicio de sus sueños. Como Burt había ido a recoger a Kurt hizo el favor de llevar a Santana a su casa y Rachel y Quinn a casa de los Berry's. Estando las muchachas solas se fueron a sentar momentáneamente al sillón, mientras la diva le llama a sus padre de que ya estaban en la casa; en tanto la rubia seguía atenta a todas las acciones de Rachel, las cosas entre ambas habían cambiado después de que la diva fue en busca de Quinn inmediatamente después de que había votado a Finn.

Rachel vio tan perdida en sus pensamientos a Quinn que no quiso interrumpirla por lo que fue en busca de algo de beber a la cocina. La rubia en cuanto vio que la morena no estaba en la sala camino a la cocina donde la vio y la observo detenidamente.

_**Q –Rachel, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**_

_R –claro que si_

_**Q –será que me pueda quedar aquí, mi mama se fue a visitar a Frannie porque creía que me iba a pasar acción de gracias contigo en Nueva York**_

_R –claro que te puedes quedar solo que tendrá que ser conmigo en mi cuarto, el de huéspedes está siendo remodelado_

_**Q –pero si ya he compartido cama contigo cuando te voy a visitar… porque eso de compartir cama con Santana me resulta un poco escalofriante y con Kurt ni se diga**_

_R –me suena a ofensa_

_**Q –no lo es**_

_R –bueno…oye ya que estamos pidiendo cosas… puedo pedirte algo Lucy_

_**Q –mmm… si usaste mi primer nombre debe de ser algo importante**_

_R –No me dejes sola…_

_**Q –ya te lo he dicho que mientras que tú me lo permitas no te dejare sola**_

_R –lose pero yo me refiero a cuando estemos en alguna habitación donde pueda estar Finn no me dejes sola_

_**Q –Princesa**_

_R –me gusta cuando me dices así_

_**Q – a mí también y más cuando quiero enfatizarte algo… si bien Santana lo digo en tono de broma, para mí es verdad no voy a dejar que el estúpido de Finn trate de acercarse a ti**_

_R –gracias_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_R –por estar conmigo y más desde que termine con Finn has sido estupenda_

_**Q –bueno que puedo decir soy una persona estupenda **_

_R –y egocéntrica al parecer_

_**Q – ¿Y eso es malo?**_

_R –en ti claro que no_

_**Q –bueno dejémonos de esta cursilería barata y vamos a ver una película**_

Al cabo de unas horas en las que estuvieron viendo películas, escucharon el timbre de la puerta por lo que Quinn se paró a ver quién era mientras Rachel se quedaba a ponerle pausa. Quinn al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Santana y otra persona por lo que guio a ambos a adentro y a la cocina ya que llevaban algunas cosas, Rachel fue a ver; en cuanto el muchacho dejo las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, la diva y la rubia abrazaron a Puck.

_P –me alegra verlas_

_**Q –a nosotras también**_

_R – ¿Santana para que es todo esto?_

_S –para la reunión que vamos a tener_

_R -¿Qué reunión?_

_S –Con nuestros amigos… y ya lo saben tus padres les habla para preguntarle su podíamos hacer una reunión y dijeron que si, solo que sin nada de alcohol_

_**Q -¿A qué horas?**_

_S –les dijimos que a las 7:30 para que empiecen a llegar como a las 8:00_

_P –bueno llevemos todo esto abajo_

Los cuatro bajaron y acomodaron el lugar para la pequeña reunión. En cuanto dieron las 8 los primeros en llegar fueron con Mike con Mercedes, a los diez minutos llego Sam con Kurt, casi seguidos de ellos llegaron Brittany, Artie y Tina y los últimos en llegar fueron Joe, Sugar y Blaine. Todo el mundo disfrutaba de la compañía de sus antiguos compañeros, Quinn como le había prometido a Rachel no se apartaba de ella, aunque Santana ya les había dicho que no habían invitado a Finn, pero aun así Quinn no se alejaba de la morena cosa que todos los presentes notaron. Santana se encontraba hablando con Brittany mientras observaban a la diva y a la rubia.

_B –Santy cuando será que se den cuenta que se quieren_

_S –no lo se _

_B –deberíamos hacer algo_

_S –yo creo que no… lo mejor es que se den cuenta ellas solas_

_B –ok_

_S –Britt, quiero disculparme_

_B -¿Por qué?_

_S –por haberte dejado fue estúpido… te quiero en mi vida, no es lo mismo sin ti_

_B – ¿Quieres que volvamos?_

_S –Si pero quiero volverte a enamorar estos días en que voy a estar aquí… quiero que no reencontremos_

La fiesta avanzo con todos platicando con Kurt alejado de Blaine a toda costa, con Quinn a lado de Rachel; todos platicaban con todos ya que extrañaban el estar con los viejos amigos. Cuando volvieron a escuchar que el timbre sonaba, por lo que Sam fue a abrir. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Finn y más porque Santana había amenazado a todos de no decirle nada el grandulón pero al parecer la advertencia no le llego a uno de ellos. Santana se acercó al muchacho para hablar con él.

_S -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_F –me entere de la reunión y yo también fui miembro de New Directions, ¿porque no me dijeron?_

_S –en primera, ¿Quién fue el bocón? Y segunda en verdad preguntas porque no te invitamos a la reunión donde está tu ex -novia _

_F –fue Artie ya que al parecer es al único que puedo llamar amigo_

_S –si quieres quedarte… tienes que hacer lo que te dije mantente alejado de Rachel_

Cuando eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche a Finn le importo poco la amenaza de Santana y trato de acercarse a Rachel en un momento donde creyó que estaba sola pero en cuanto estuvo al lado de la pequeña cantante se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada de la ex –cheerio pero aun así no se echó para atrás ya que estaba decidido en recuperar a la judía.

_F –Rachel… no sabes el gusto que me da verte_

_R –Finn yo creí que ya no nos volveríamos a hablar_

_F –No me hagas caso ese día fue un tonto_

_**Q –cuando Hudson**_

_F –Quinn estas aquí también_

_**Q –claro yo estoy donde Rachel este… apoyándola como algunas personas no lo saben hacer**_

_F –como siempre con tus comentarios llenos de odios_

_**Q –puedo decir lo mismo**_

_F –Fabray será que puedas dejarnos a solas a Rachel y a mí_

_**Q –no**_

_F –tengo cosas que hablar con ella_

_**Q –no las tienes**_

_F –YO CREO QUE SI_

_R –Finn basta… Quinn no se va a ningún lado… y tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar_

_F –si el que tú y yo rompiéramos fue precipitado _

_R –no es una de las decisiones de las que más he estado segura_

_F –pero_

_**Q –ya la escuchaste… es momento que te vayas**_

_F –y a ti que te importa todo esto… puedes dejarme a solas con Rachel_

_**Q –ya te dije que no lo hare… y si no mal recuerdo Santana te dijo que te mantuvieras alejado de Rachel**_

_F –si bueno_

_**Q –Es hora de irte**_

_F –no_

_R –Finn_

_F –si_

_R –el que regresara aquí a Lima no es a verte… es ayudar a nuestros amigos_

_**Q –Te mantienes a raya y dejas que Rachel se haga cargo estos días de New Directions o nos vamos y ves cómo le haces para explicarle a Shuster como es que por primera vez el coro perdió las seccionales**_

_F –bien_

_R –ahora Finn tienes que irte_

_F –no antes de que tú y yo hablemos_

Santana que había estado atenta de toda lo que pasaba con sus amigas, se acercó junto con Puck y Sam. Los muchachos tomaron de los brazos a Finn el cual se resistía a irse de la casa pero ellos esperaban la indicación de Rachel para llevárselo.

_R –Suficiente no vine a verte de hecho estoy más feliz que nunca… así que Sam, Puck indíquenle la salida_

_**Q –Voy con ellos**_

_R –no quédate conmigo_

_**Q –voy rapidito y regreso**_

_R –bien_

Sam y Puck llevaban a rastras a Finn hasta la entrada de la casa, detrás de ellos iban Santana y Quinn, as cuales les hicieron señas a los muchachos para que entraran de nuevo mientras la rubia tenia algunas palabras con el gigantón. Santana se había quedado un poco apartada mientras deja a la ex –porrista marcar lo que ahora era de ella, bueno lo que casi es de ella.

_**Q –mira Finn estos días que estemos aquí te quiero lejos de Rachel… porque si no lo haces me vas a conocer de verdad**_

_F –no lo hare ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre_

_**Q –te equivocas fue tuya y la dejaste ir ahora crece y date cuenta que ella ya no te quiere**_

_F –ella sabe que soy el único que la va a querer de la forma que es_

_**Q –ahí te equivocas**_

_F –no lo creo… ¿El tal Brody?_

_**Q –no hablo de él**_

_F –entonces no hay nadie… _

_**Q –si hay**_

_F -¿Quién es?_

_**Q –Soy yo**_

_F –muy buena broma Quinn_

_**Q –no es broma… yo la quiero y estos días yo la voy a enamorar… así que aléjate de ella **_

_F –surte con tratar y bueno no vengas llorando cuando ella regrese conmigo, siempre lo hace_

_**Q –suenas muy confiado… la perdiste… ahora que estamos de vuelta en Lima ella va a ser mía como siempre debió ser**_

_S –Finn lárgate y ya sabes si te acercas a la diva vas a desear no haber nacido_

En cuanto el muchachos se fue, ambas regresaron adentro de la casa Quinn fue inmediatamente a donde estaba Rachel y esta última corrió a abrazarla ya que estaba preocupada de que su ex le hubiera hecho algo, se quedaron abrazadas mientras platicaban con Mercedes y Kurt.

Santana que observaba todo la escena desde lejos estaba feliz porque el viaje de regreso a lima iba como esperaba, el que la latina quisiera regresar a Lima era porque tenían en mente juntar a Rachel y Quinn, en regresar a con Brittany, en juntar a una tercera pareja que al parecer estaba dando lata en la estabilidad de New Directions y la última razón era para restregarle a Finn lo patético que es su vida.

El regreso a Lima traería algunos regresos y para algunos los llevaría sus verdaderos amores y traería algunos descubrimientos para algunos, con esos pequeños días de vuelta a lo que algún día fuera la ciudad que les diera el inicio de sus sueños. Santana estaba segura de ayudar a Rachel y Quinn al por fin estar juntas sabía que esos días traerían devuelta lo que tanto extrañaba, es decir el drama entre los integrantes de New Directions.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes... solo esta historia

* * *

**AN:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-estoy de regreso con un pequeño fic y con un nuevo nombre de usuario por motivos personales deje de ser "tebuscare"

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar

-Aquí a diferencia de mi otro fic "Mi única constante eres tú" el cual aprovecho para recomendar a aquellos que no lo hayan leído… como iba diciendo a diferencia del otro fic el drama se mantendrá a lo mínimo, no quiere decir que no haya porque como he dicho soy adoradora del drama.

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-me alegra estar de regreso… nos leemos pronto


	2. Dame Una Oportunidad

**Dame Una Oportunidad**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Era lunes 19 de noviembre, Quinn ya se había levantado ese día tendrían la primera reunión y conocerían a los nuevos miembros, seguía extrañada ya que Santana estaba emocionada por esas mini vacaciones, por lo que la rubia suponía que la latina tenía algo entre manos. La ex –porrista se figo de la hora que era y cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía era temprano, dejo que Rachel siguiera durmiendo mientras recordaba el día en que Rachel la había ido a buscar a Yale, desde ese día la dinámica entre ambas había cambiado y se daban cuenta pero ninguna quería hacer ningún movimiento; la rubia dejo que sus pensamientos se fueran a ese día.

* * *

**Flashback**

Quinn se había levantado ese día con un presentimiento por lo que le había hablado a su madre pero esta le había dicho que estaba bien. Durante todo el día no dejo de sentir un encogimiento del corazón, en cuanto llego la noche se acostó en la cama y se puso a revisar lo que pasaba en la televisión, al no tener compañera de habitación podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta se encontró con un pequeño cuerpo, con una hermosa melena y unos ojos profundos cafés y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que era Rachel y que iba llorando amargamente por lo que solo la abrazo y la llevo hasta la cama.

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora en esa posición hasta que la morena se calmó y se acostó a lado de Quinn, en tanto esta última se paró para quedar enfrente de la diva y poder cuestionarle sobre lo que le había pasado, sobre quien le había hecho eso.

_**Q -¿Qué te paso?**_

_R –Finn… Finn fue lo que me paso_

_**Q -¿Qué te hizo ahora? ¿No estaba en Georgia?**_

_R –Se supone…_

_**Q –A ver empecemos ¿Por qué Finn no está en Georgia en el ejército?**_

_R –Estuvo como 15 días o algo así pero lo sacaron después de que se disparó en la pierna_

_**Q -¿Cómo?**_

_R –el muy idiota se disparó en la pierna mientras limpiaba la escopeta_

_**Q –a ok pero eso tiene meses**_

_R –se pasó alrededor de cuatro meses de mochilero por todo Georgia_

_**Q -¿Qué más paso?**_

_R –Hace dos días se presentó en la puerta del departamento porque según él todavía estábamos juntos, el caso es que ayer que salimos al final de la noche terminamos pelados porque según él lo engañe por besarme con una pretendiente que tengo_

_**Q -¿Qué más?**_

_R –Se desapareció en la mañana sin despedirse y lo fui a buscar al final le dije que ya no podía más con él ya que sigue siendo igual_

_**Q –Mírame Rachel**_

_R –Si_

_**Q –Olvídate de Finn, él no vale la pena, no merece que llores más por él… te prometo que partir de hoy no me alejare para nada de ti, siempre y cuando tú me lo permitas **_

_R –gracias_

_**Q –Vamos a ver la tele y luego a dormir para que en la mañana te lleve a Nueva York**_

_R –no es necesario que vayas_

_**Q –no lo es… PERO YO QUIERO**_

**Flashback**

* * *

Rachel llevaba unos minutos levantada observando la mirada perdida de Quinn por lo que único que hizo fue estirar la mano y pasarla por la mejilla de la rubia la cual inmediatamente reconoció el calor familiar, por lo que volteo a verla; ambas se quedaron viendo como si atreves de la mirada se estuvieran expresando todo, la morena lo que atino a hacer fue a darle un suave beso a la ex –porrista en el cuello y luego se levantó pero al ver que su acompañante no se movía se quedó viéndola.

_R –Quinn… Quinn… ¡QUINN!_

_**Q -¡¿Qué?!**_

_R –te estoy hablando y no me haces caso_

_**Q –Perdón… ¿Qué pasa?**_

_R –hay que apurarnos tenemos cosas que hacer_

_**Q –si… que tal si te metes a bañar y haces toda tu rutina loca mientras voy a hacer el desayuno**_

_R –me parece salvo por el hecho de que digas que mi rutina es loca_

_**Q –ya pues**_

_R –muévete pues Rubia _

_**Q –Princesa**_

_R –si me hablas así… es por algo importante_

_**Q –no puedo simplemente decirte así porque quiero hacerlo**_

_R –bien pero si me dejas decirte Lucy_

_**Q –Rachel pero ya sabes que no me gusta ese nombre**_

_R –pero no entiendo porque si es igual de precioso que tu_

_**Q –bien ganas**_

_R –lo se siempre lo hago_

_**Q –bueno volviendo a lo que te quería decir… sé que aunque no me lo quieras decir estas preocupada por Finn pero quiero volverte a decir que no voy a dejar que el cabrón te vuelva a lastimar y te voy a proteger de todo y de todos aun con mi propia vida**_

_R –gracias no sabes lo importante que eres en mi vida… no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado para mi_

_**Q –no la que tiene que agradecer soy yo**_

_R –bueno Srta. Fabray vaya a preparar el delicioso desayuno mientras yo me voy a hacer mi rutina loca_

_**Q –ya ves que si es loca**_

_R –se no hace tarde Lucy_

_**Q –bien ya voy**_

Desayunaron unos riquísimos hot cakes claro todo completamente vegano porque Quinn a diferencia de otros, ella si se acordaba de los gustos de la morena. Desayunaron con completa conformidad y en cuanto vieron que era momento de ir a lo que alguna había sido su escuela salieron. La rubia le abrió la puerta a Rachel y caminaron rumbo a la escuela tomadas de las manos sin importar nada pero con la primera persona que se toparon adentro fue con uno de los fieles seguidores de la diva.

_**Q –Muévete Jewfro**_

_J -¿Qué sienten al regresar aquí? ¿Rachel son ciertos los rumores de que Quinn y tu estas en un nuevo nivel de relación?_

_R –de donde sacas eso… no digo que no sería un alago estar con una persona igual de hermosa que Quinn pero no es cierto solo somos amigas_

_J –No creo… hay algo más aquí y yo lo descubriré_

_**Q –mantente a raya de nosotras o me conocerás de verdad**_

_J –bien las dejo en paz_

Siguieron su camino pero en cuanto estaban por entrar al salón del coro Santana las detuvo y las jalo hacia al pasillo para que pudiera platicar mejor con ambas, la latina les dijo que escucharían las ideas de Finn y luego ya harían que Rachel se hiciera cargo del coro, mientras platicaban las tres amigas, una morena que venía corriendo porque se le hacía tarde choco con Quinn, la cual al ver el incidente ayudo a la muchacha, la judía no perdía la interacción entre la desconocida y su rubia y la actitud de esta ultima la desconcertó y le provoco algo en el interior. Tanto como la latina y la otra morena entraron dejado a la rubia y a la diva en el pasillo.

_**Q -¿Qué paso Rachel?**_

_R –no viste como te estaba viendo… y tú también_

_**Q –yo solo fui amable nada más**_

_R –claro que no estabas siendo más que amigable_

_**Q –detecto un poco de celos en tu voz Berry**_

_R –no lo hay_

_**Q –yo creo que si**_

_R –mejor vamos a adentro_

_**Q –Princesa solo fui amable**_

_R –es que no quiero perderte_

_**Q –y nunca lo harás… nunca me perderás**_

_R –ahora si vamos_

Estando adentro fueron a sentarse en una de las sillas escuchando atentamente la presentación que hacia Finn de todo y cuando llego el momento de presentarles a Rachel fue más adulador ya que creí que con eso podía conseguir un poco más de atención, luego presento a los nuevo integrantes a los viejos integrantes alabando a Ryder como en su momento lo hiciera Shuster con él.

_S –bueno Hudson dejémonos de presentación y dinos tu gran idea_

_F –Cierto… yo dijo que el solo lo cante Blaine, que hagamos un dueto con Marley y Ryder y que el numero grupal este a cargo también de Marley y Ryder…todos los vieron en el musical y vieron que estuvieron geniales_

_S –la verdad no me gustó tanto… me imagino que tus ideas son las mismas que las de Shuster poniéndote a ti y a Rachel… bueno te dimos tu oportunidad pero creo que es momento que los profesionales y conocedores se encarguen de esto… en estos días tú te mantendrás cayado y dejaras que Rachel y Kurt sean los que se encarguen… ahora todos lo que estudian aquí se van los demás tenemos cosas que hablar_

Todos los que tenían clases se fueron dejado a los graduados en la sala del coro en la pequeña reunión todos estuvieron a favor de que las divas fueran los que se hicieran cargo ya que eran los que más sabían, en cuanto Rachel salía con Quinn se encontraron con Brittany que las esperaba.

_B –Rachie puedo darte una sugerencia para el dueto… puede ser entre Marley y Kitty_

_**Q – ¿Y esas son?**_

_R –Lucy Marley es la morena y Kitty es la porrista_

_**Q –a ya… ¿Y porque?**_

_B –Kitty es muy mala con Marley y ella solo recibe los comentarios sin decir nada yo creo que si ustedes siendo sus mentoras pueden hacer que ese par se lleve mejor_

_R –me parece una buena idea… eres genial Britt_

_B –bueno me voy porque Santy me tiene una sorpresa y voy a ver que es_

_**Q –suerte Britt**_

_R –diviértete_

Quinn había buscado toda la noche la forma de pedir una oportunidad a Rachel, una oportunidad para demostrarle a la morena que nadie aparte de ella le demostraría jamás un amor como el de ella, durante gran parte de la noche había planificado lo que haría lo primero y principal para llamar la atención de la diva era una canción por lo que había estado buscando y cuando dio con la canción perfecta pidió unos favores para que la ayudaran.

Pasaron las horas con Rachel y Kurt buscando las canciones indicadas y a las personas indicadas para cantarlas; cuando llego la hora del ensayo de la tarde todos se sentaron a escuchar las indicaciones de ambos muchachos. Santana mantenía a raya Finn al igual que todo el día lo había estado haciendo.

_R –bueno muchachos… hemos estado pensando que Wade tu llevaras el solo… y Mercedes te va ayudar_

_W –gracias Rachel_

_R –en el número en grupo lo harán Artie y Tina_

_F –y Rachel me imagino que el dueto es para Marley y Ryder_

_R –lo siento Finn pero no… es demasiado predecible… en las Nacionales que no cantamos tu y yo ganamos… por lo que si será un dueto pero de dos personas que necesitan a aprender a llevarse bien y también porque es algo que nunca hemos presentado_

_F -bien entonces va de seguro con Jake_

_P –no hablas en ese tono cuando se refiere a mi hermano… porque no se elija al mini tu no quiere decir que menosprecies a los demás_

_F –yo no lo estoy menospreciando… solo digo que el perfecto es Ryder así como la obra_

_M –me meto_

_F -¿Qué fue Mike?_

_M –para la obra todos creímos que el mejor era Jake pero tú te aferraste a lo otro y al final elegiste a Ryder_

_R –suficiente…si no quieres nuestra opinión y ayuda nos vamos ves lo que haces con el grupo para formar una coreografía grupal, aparte de encargarte de hacer los arreglos de las canciones y ver el vestuario_

_S –Finn seamos francos solo a Shuster se le hizo buena idea dejarte a cargo a ti que sabes absolutamente nada de música y baile_

_**Q–bueno será que podamos continuar y dejar de discutir con alguien que no entiende **_

_K –como decía… las personas indicadas son Kitty y Marley _

_R –sabemos que es un poco arriesgado pero quien no arriesga no gana_

_K –Las canciones una balada para Wade y es We Belong Together de Mariah Carey_

_R –Para el numero en grupo del grupo Starship y es Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now _

_K –por ultimo cerraríamos con el dueto y será de Boyz 2 Men y Marian Carey, One Sweet Day_

_K –yo me opongo a cantar con ella_

_R –lo siento Kitty… bueno Wade quien te ayudara será Mercedes y Kurt; Jake serán tu hermano y Santana; Ryder por lo que se necesitas ayuda en el baile Mike y Finn serán quienes te ayude; en tanto Quinn y yo veremos por Marley y Kitty…_

_K –Brittany y Mike ayudaran con la coreografía… Tina tú y Sugar podrían encargarse de los vestuarios_

_T –Claro no hay problema_

_R –bueno por hoy es todo pueden retirarse… Kitty y Marley a la hora del almuerzo de mañana vamos a ensañar el dueto sin excusas ni pretextos_

_K –bien solo porque Quinn está siendo mi mentora_

Ya que todos salieron se quedaron Rachel y Quinn; esta última ya tenía prepara su sorpresa para la diva pero no se dieron cuenta de la presencia gigantesca de Finn, el cual trato de nueva cuenta de acercarse a la judía pero gracias a la rubia no podía hacerlo por lo que se resignó a hablar enfrente de Quinn.

_F -¿Por qué no tomaste en cuenta mis ideas?_

_R –porque son las mismas que Shuster…_

_F –si pero tú y yo éramos la pareja perfecta_

_**Q –tú lo dijiste eran… Princesa vamos por tu sorpresa**_

_F -¿Por qué te dice princesa? Dile a Quinn que nos deje para que hablemos_

_R –no de nuevo Finn… Quinn no se va a ningún lado y con respecto a porque me dice así es asunto nuestro… ahora si me disculpas Lucy me tiene una sorpresa y quiero saber que es en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo_

_**Q –bueno ya escuchaste a la dama… y Finn estas en suelo peligroso**_

Se dirigieron hacia el auditorio donde ya está preparado todo y en donde solo faltan ellas; la ex –cheerio guio a unos de los asientos a la judía en tanto ella subía al escenario, ya estaba la banda, Santana y Brittany y estaba todo adornado de corazón. Ya estando en el escenario la rubia se puso en medio y se dispuso a hablar.

_**Q –Rachel… princesa yo sé que te cuesta mantenerte callada pero hazlo por mi deja que termine con lo que tengo que hacer y luego me puedes preguntar por qué… esta canción es para ti **_

Mi vida

Yo sé que te han herido

Sé que en este momento

Sientes que no podrías volver a amar

Aun así, dame una oportunidad de mostrarte

Que te amo

Cuando vi

Tu sonrisa supe que

Estaría junto a ti,

Juntos por siempre.

Uh, cuando me acerque

A salir yo te invite

Me dijiste que jamás

Volverías a amar

Él te hizo daño y también te engaño

Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo

Es difícil volver a confiar

Hazlo y te enseñare a amar

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti

Te daré mi ser (te daré mi ser)

Siempre seré fiel (yo seré fiel)

Nunca te haré llorar (no te haré llorar, nena)

Nunca te he de engañar (no te arrepentirás amor)

Prefiero morir (nena)

Que vivir sin ti (vivir sin ti)

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

Corazón,

Todo se ve un poco mejor,

¿Podrías querer

Como yo te quiero a ti?

Nena nena

Sé que sientes (sientes) un gran temor (gran temor)

De mostrar tus sentimientos (sentimientos)

El dolor y sufrimiento

Marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)

Él te hizo daño y también te engaño

Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo (no soy yo)

Es difícil volver a confiar (a confiar)

Hazlo y te enseñare a amar

Yo te haré feliz

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti (que vivir sin ti)

Te daré mi ser (te doy todo mi amor)

Siempre seré fiel

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar (no te voy a engañar)

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti (que vivir)

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

Yo no te haré llorar nunca

No no (nena no te haré llorar) nunca más llorar (te haré llorar) (mi amor)

Nunca (nena no te haré llorar) nunca más llorar

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

Nunca te haré llorar

Nunca te he de engañar

Prefiero morir

Que vivir sin ti

Te daré mi ser

Siempre seré fiel

_**Q –Rachel yo sé que piensas que aparte de Finn no hay nadie más que pueda amarte pero no es así yo siempre lo he hecho… en estos meses en los que hemos fortalecido nuestra relación sé que tú al igual que yo has sentido un cambio, uno que ya dejo de ser amistoso para ser algo más, como yo te he dicho yo nunca te dejare y hare hasta lo imposible para que tú seas feliz… por eso aquí en el lugar en el que me diera cuenta lo que siento por ti… ¿Quiero pedirte una oportunidad para enamorarte, para tratarte como merece, para demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz? ¿Rachel Barbara Berry aceptaría usted acompañarme hoy a cenar en un sentido completamente romántico?**_

_R –Yo…_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-deseo que me dejes review para saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría y que debo cambiar

-canción cantada por Quinn: Nunca te hare llorar de Backstreet Boys

-Que opinan de las canciones

-Ya se imaginan la tercera pareja o todavía

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	3. Hay Que Ayudarlas

**Hay Que Ayudarlas**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn se encontraba sentada todo a su alrededor no existía; por su cabeza pasaban los acontecimientos de la tarde, todavía su cerebro estaba tratado de procesar todo pero sentía que desde ese preciso momento toda la tarde había pasado en cámara lenta, sabía que tenía que estar prestando atención pero su cuerpo, corazón y alma todavía no podían asimilar lo que Rachel le había respondido por un momento sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo y después ya se sintió adormilada por completo. Un golpe en la rodilla logro sacarla de su ensueño y traerla a la realidad enfrente la morena que la miraba divertida ya que tenía unos minutos que se había dado cuenta que la rubia no le estaba prestando atención lo que al principio la había enojado pero luego la había entretenido al ver la cara angelical de la rubia.

_**Q -¿Rachel porque me pegaste en la rodilla?**_

_R –Te he estado hablando y no me has prestado atención_

_**Q –perdona es que todavía no puedo creer que me hayas aceptado al principio cuando hiciste la pausa creí que me ibas a rechazar pero de ahí que subiste al escenario y me diste ese expendido beso me sentí en las nubes y he sentido que he estado en un sueño desde ese momento**_

_R -¿Te puedo confesar algo?_

_**Q –claro**_

_R –Yo estuve tentada a decirte que no, el miedo invadió mi ser por eso no te respondí inmediatamente, sentí de repente que si te aceptaba podría perderte y me da miedo aceptar el cambio innegable que ha sufrido nuestra relación pero después pero con tus palabras también la presa de recuerdos se rompió todas las emociones que por años había guardado porque creí que tú nunca ibas a llegar a corresponderlo, ya no pude negar la preocupación que siempre sentí por ti, todas tus grandes cualidades que enamorarían a cualquiera pero principalmente esos ojos esmeralda que reflejan todas tus emociones y q si observas bien parecen que cambian de color a cómo te sientes… quise decirte que no pero ya no pude seguir negándolo_

_**Q –Princesa no sabes lo feliz que me haces hoy me has hecho una de las mujeres más completas del mundo**_

_R –Sigamos cenando_

_**Q –Después de aquí quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial para mí**_

_R –claro_

Siguieron con la cena, comieron el postre y luego Quinn pago y salieron las dos, la rubia era la que iba manejando rumbo al lugar especial. Llegaron a un parque cerca de la casa de la ex –porrista, la rubia le abrió la puerta a Rachel. Estando en el parque empezaron a caminar tomadas de la mano disfrutando de la hermosa noche y de brillante luna que ilumina, estuvieron jugando, caminando, riéndose como niñas, al final cuando estaba la pequeña siendo mecida por la ojiverde se quedaron viendo.

_R –gracias Quinn_

_**Q -¿Por qué?**_

_R –por esta increíble noche ha sido excepcional_

_**Q –y así será siempre… hare todo lo posible e imposible para hacerte feliz**_

_R –contigo me siento protegida amada pero principalmente me siento respetada y valorada_

_**Q –y siempre te sentirás así**_

Rachel no soporto el impulso de besarla, fue un tierno y sencillo beso uno que marcaba el cambio obvio de su relación y el principio de algo nuevo, sabían que sería difícil pero mientras estuvieran juntas sería fácil.

La noche paso rápidamente y la luz del día salió rápidamente, se levantaron e hicieron su ritual matutino. Cuando vinieron a ver estaban ya en los pasillos de McKinley, mientras recorrían los pasillos Kitty se acercó a la pareja con un entusiasmo evidente de estar enfrente de la grande Quinn Fabray por lo que se detuvieron para platicar con la muchacha.

_K –Quinn Fabray no sabes lo feliz que estoy de conocerte, te admiro profundamente… he estado siguiendo tus pasos intimido a los perdedores me uní al coro pero principalmente tengo un objetivo claro, razón por la que no quiero cantar un dueto con ella… ¿Me puedes ayudar?_

_**Q – ¿Con que?**_

_K – No me llevo con Marley y eso nunca va a cambiar y por lo que se tu nunca te llevaste bien Berry_

_**Q –Primero tu y yo platicaremos luego de ciertas cosas, segundo vas a hacer el dueto y tercero fíjate como hablas de Rachel…**_

_R –Y más cuando Rachel está aquí_

_K –tu eres esa Rachel pero eres hermosa yo había escuchado otras cosas de ti_

_R –bueno gracias por el alago_

_K –No… olvida eso que dije… pero se ven como si fueran grandes amigas _

_**Q –porque lo somos**_

_R –Quinn y somos grandes amigas_

_**Q –Rachel me ayudo a cambiar… no sé qué haría sino estuviera conmigo**_

_K –hablan como un par de enamoradas_

_R –Katherine _

_K -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo?_

_**Q –ella lo sabe todo**_

_R –como te decía las personas siempre tienen motivos ocultos… _

_**Q –Harás el dueto con Marley **_

_K –no quiero… _

_R –lo siento pero tienes que aprender a llevarte con ella y respetarla_

_K –es que no quiero _

_**Q –me admiras pero a la parte mala de mi debes admirar a la parte buena**_

_K –ustedes no entienden no quiero estar con ella me confunde_

_R -¿Qué dijiste?_

_K –Nada mejor me voy_

_**Q –Kitty… **_

_K -¡¿Qué?!_

_**Q –nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo**_

_K –BIEN_

Quinn había visto algo en los ojos de Kitty por lo que arrastro a Rachel a la sala del coro reviso que no hubiera nadie en especial Finn y cuando vio que estaba completamente vacío se metió y sentó a Rachel en la silla del piano mientras ella se paraba enfrente para explicarle la situación en la que se iban a meter.

_R -¿Qué pasa?_

_**Q –Ella es como yo**_

_R –no entiendo_

_**Q –Atormenta a Marley como yo te atormentaba **_

_R –Aja_

_**Q –Sigues sin entender**_

_R –la verdad es que no_

_**Q –atormenta a Marley porque la confunde sentimentalmente… es decir a Kitty le gusta Marley**_

_R –a ya te entendí ¿y que tenemos que ver nosotras ahí?_

_**Q –mucho necesito que investigues, te acerques a Marley que vayan a comer que se yo**_

_R – ¿Pero porque? Ve tú_

_**Q –Rachel no estaba coqueteando con ella solo estaba siendo amable**_

_R –perdón_

_**Q –Ok… no lo hago yo porque la que puede entenderla eres tú, yo a quien puedo entender es a Kitty**_

_R -¿Quieres ayudarlas?_

_**Q –Si**_

_R –bien… lo haremos_

_**Q –perfecto**_

Mientras estuvieron ahí, llego Mike platicaron con él sobre las coreografías y sobre el progreso de Ryder y el asiático no pudo dejar de comentar el pequeño enamoramiento que parecía tener Finn por Ryder, conforme fue pasando la mañana los graduados arreglaban todo para las seccionales. Casi llegada la hora del almuerzo Quinn y Rachel quedaron solas en el salón cuando de la nada se les unió Mercedes con una mirada interrogante.

_**Q -¿Qué pasa Mercedes?**_

_M –Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar_

_R – ¿Pero de qué?_

_M –Cuanto llevan saliendo_

_**Q -¿De qué hablas?**_

_M –Eres rubia pero no tonta_

_R –bien, en realidad apenas estamos viendo_

_**Q –A penas ayer salimos en nuestra primera cita**_

_M -¿Y Finn?_

_R –es parte de mi pasado_

_M –yo creo que había otro_

_**Q –Había… pasado**_

_R –Quinn y Santana… _

_S – ¿Yo que?_

_R -¿En qué momento apareciste?_

_S –estoy tiene rato aquí mandándo mensajes sexys con Britt_

_M –Santana_

_S –Como sea… ¿Qué hicimos la rubia y yo?_

_**Q –Le está contando de Brody**_

_R –bueno este par lo ahuyento_

_S –El que todavía no salieran no le daba el derecho de acostarse con tu maestra a cual odias_

_M –Barájenmela más despacio_

_R –bien resulta que el día que vine a ver la obra él se quedó, ensayo con mi maestra de baile al final se acostó con ella, cuando le hable después de ver la obra ella me contesto_

_M – ¿Y ustedes como entran en todo esto?_

_S –yo me fui con Kurt y Rachel de regreso a Nueva York y la escuchamos cuando le hablaba a Quinn para contarle… en la mañana ya estaba la rubia en la puerta del departamento_

_**Q –Usamos el celular de Rachel y le mandamos un mensaje al tipo para que fuera a cenar**_

_R –El llego fue recibido por Kurt pero en cuanto entro Santana lo trato de taclear pero Kurt la detuvo_

_M – ¿Qué más?_

_S –Rachel no reacciono rápido y cuando vino a ver Quinn le había propinado una cacheta_

_R –más bien fue un puñetazo_

_**Q –Rachel se acercó a mí para evitar que lo matara y él seguía extrañado**_

_M –en serio_

_R –le dije que sabía que se había acostado con Cassandra que eso no me molestaba si no que sabía que ella no es mi persona favorita y que no lo quería volver a ver que si quería solo le podía ofrecer una amistad_

_**Q –bueno y puede que le dijéramos que no queríamos saber que trataba de meterse en la falda de Rachel porque lo castraríamos**_

_M –wow… están locas_

_**Q –Yo tenía que proteger lo mío**_

_R –ahora soy de tu propiedad_

_**Q –algo así… voy a conseguir algo de beber y vuelvo**_

Quinn salió a buscar su bebida, no tardo mucho y cuando estaba por entrar la misma muchacha del día anterior la hablo por lo cual se paró y espero a que la muchachita se acercara, la verdad no entendía a Rachel para decir que había coqueteado con Marley pero la rubia comprendía muy bien lo celosa que la judía podía llegar a ser.

_**Q -¿En qué puedo ayudarte Marley?**_

_M –Yo…_

_**Q –dime te juro que no muerdo**_

_M –ok te creo pero_

_**Q -¿Si?**_

_M – ¿Eres amiga de Rachel?_

_**Q –Algo así**_

_M – ¿Por qué me puso en un dueto con Kitty?_

_**Q –bueno Rachel es misteriosa algunas veces**_

_M –Kitty me odia y yo no he hecho nada para merecerlo… pero no puedo dejar de preocupare por ella_

_**Q –mira no puedo decirte claramente las razones pero Rachel es inteligente debe haber una razón… pero no era eso**_

_M –la verdad es que no… ¿Será que pueda hablar con ella?_

_**Q –claro que si… A ver Marley, ¿Qué pasa?**_

_M –ella era como yo y quisiera hablar con alguien que me entienda_

_**Q –Rachel es muy accesible **_

_M –puedo preguntarte algo personal_

_**Q -¿Claro?**_

_M –ustedes se odiaban, eran como Kitty y yo_

_**Q –más o menos si… pero no nos odiamos nunca**_

_M –no pude dejar de notar ayer la forma en que se miran y bueno en la tarde iba al auditorio para pensar un poco y no pude dejar de ver que ustedes se besaban… ¿Son una pareja?_

_**Q –Todavía tal cual no… pero Rachel ha sido siempre la persona que me saca de mis momentos oscuros y me lleva a la luz… yo la quiero y mucho**_

_M –será que me ayudes a que pueda platicar con ella_

_**Q –claro que si… ella te ayudara con gusto**_

Rachel salió y se encontró con Marley y Quinn platicando cómodamente y no pudo dejar de sentir que la sangre le hervía, el ensaño con las muchachas había sido un completo desastre Kitty a cada rato lanzando hirientes comentarios y la pareja mayor no pudo dejar de ver que la rubia más joven era más testaruda de lo que algún día fuera Quinn, estando ahí con ellas viendo la forma en que Marley y Kitty se comportaba alrededor de la otra Rachel y Quinn no pudieron dejar de ver que entre las más jóvenes había algo más que ninguna de las dos al final del almuerzo habían quedado de que seguirían ensayando en la tarde y que también se verían en casa de la judía a Kitty más que nada no le hiso gracias pero acabo accediendo. Cuando se quedaron solas Rachel no perdió la oportunidad de reclamarle a la rubia.

_R - ¿Qué hacías hablando con ella?_

_**Q -¿De qué me hablas?**_

_R –De tu linda conversación con Marley_

_**Q –no es así Rachel… sabes que se acercó a mí para que la ayude**_

_R -¿Con que?_

_**Q –ella quiere hablar contigo pero no sabe cómo acercarse a ti**_

_R –Ahhhhh…_

_**Q –no tienes por qué ponerte celosa yo solo tengo ojos para una morena… aparte yo creo que esa morena tiene ojos para otra rubia**_

_R –lo siento pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme celosa cuando veo que alguien te habla_

_**Q – a ti es a la que quiero**_

_R –si lo siento… está bien voy a hablar con ella_

_**Q –Sabes que te tenía preparado algo para la tarde**_

_R -¿Qué cosa?_

_**Q –Te iba a llevar de día de campo para nuestra segunda cita pero ahora tengo que pasar a ser niñera**_

_R –no yo creo que sería buena idea salir _

_**Q –Tú crees**_

_R –claro llevaremos a ese par para que empiece a darse cuenta_

_**Q –sus deseos son órdenes**_

_R –Mientras yo hablo con Marley tú hablas con Kitty porque siento que esas dos esconden algo más que su amor _

_**Q – ¿Qué esconden?….**_

_R –no lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo_

_**Q -ok**_

_R –bueno te dejo tantito aquí tengo que ver algo con Kurt y Santana algo que tiene que ver con Britt_

Rachel le dio un beso tierno a Quinn y luego salió del coro. Finn había visto el beso no había escuchado la conversación de las muchachas por lo que entro y se paró detrás de la rubia, esta sintió una sombra se dio media vuelta y se topó con Hudson con su sonrisa boba y petulante.

_**Q –ya se me hacía raro no verte**_

_F –crees que ya ganaste_

_**Q –no es una competencia… yo solo la estoy enamorando**_

_F –crees que la puedes conquistar_

_**Q –A mujeres como Rachel no se les conquista se les enamora, se les demuestra con acciones que son la razón de vivir, de respirar y de comer de uno, con mujeres como Rachel se les respeta se les demuestra que son el centro de la tierra, se les escucha y se les pone atención porque todo lo que tienen que decir es importante, con mujeres como Rachel uno tiene que recordar hasta el mínimo detalle y se les tiene que ofrecer grandes detalles… algo que déjame decirte nunca hiciste durante el tiempo que estuvo contigo**_

_F – ¿crees que eres mejor que yo?_

_**Q –no lo creo…**_

_F - ¿crees que tú eres perfecta para Rachel?_

_**Q –tampoco lo creo pero trato de hacer lo posible para estar a la altura de ella con pequeños y grandes detalles**_

_F –yo la recuperare… tengo algo excepcional para ella que hará que regrese a mí y dónde se dará cuenta que mis ideas son perfectas_

_**Q –en primera Rachel no es una posesión material a la que puedes tirar y recoger cuando quieras, en segunda tus patéticos intentos ya no harán nada con ella porque ya la tienes harta y en tercera cuando te vas a dar cuenta que para el único que eres perfecto como el director del coro es para Shuster, tú no sabes nada de música, de baile o de ser líder**_

_F –yo…_

_**Q –Es la segunda advertencia… sigues en terreno peligroso**_

Quinn salió del coro dejando atónito a Finn, en tanto Rachel estaba por los pasillos del coro arreglado algunas cosas para las seccionales, detalles circunstanciales cuando se topó con Marley, esta última se acercó con total nerviosismo a la diva la cual esperaba a Marley, no podía dejar de sentir cierto celoso pero le había prometido a la rubia que ayudaría a la muchacha.

_R –dime Marley en que puedo ayudarte_

_M –Quinn me conto que ustedes andan_

_R –no exactamente pero algo así _

_M –ella no me gusta_

_R -¿Por qué me lo dices?_

_M –ayer y hoy me veías como si quisieras traspasarme con la mirada_

_R –lo siento… es solo que me da miedo perder a Quinn y vi cómo fue amable contigo y movió mis emociones pero lo siento_

_M –yo… será que me puedas ayudar con algo_

_R –claro _

_M – ¿Cómo sé que me gusta alguien de mí mismo sexo?_

Y con la pregunta a la luz de Marley; Rachel tenía su respuesta ahora no solamente tenía que lidiar con una naciente relación con Quinn la cual apenas iba en pañales aparte de todo eso tenían que ayudar a ese par para evitar lo que ellas había vivido en su pasado. El ayudar a Marley y Kitty para Rachel y para Quinn era una forma de remediar sus propios errores pero también una forma de evitar que ambas muchachas a sufrir como ellas había sufrido en el pasado por lo que estaba decidida en ayudarlas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-otro capítulo… el drama es mínimo, en realidad así se va a mantener

-ahora Rachel y Quinn con una naciente relación ayudaran a Marley y Kitty

-espero que en verdad les esté gustando pero cualquier cosa que quieran y se pueda incorporar al fic lo hare gustosa

-en serio apreciaría los review para saber si voy de acuerdo a sus expectativas si les va gustando o bueno se aceptan las criticas constructivas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	4. Segundo Día en Lima

**Segundo Día en Lima**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Rachel estaba sentada en la sala de su casa mientras Quinn arreglaba todo para el picnic; el ensayo había sido estresante y ciertamente divertido y un poco agobiante; no podía entender como había podido salir con Finn, todo el drama que se había desatado en la sala de coro hizo que se montaran a los días en que ellas eran parte vital del grupo. Dejo que su mente vagara a la hora del ensayo.

* * *

**Flashback**

Era la hora del ensayo y ya todos estaban en el aula. Finn fue el último en entrar al salón y justo cuando entro se paró enfrente de la sala por lo que todos se sentaron esperando, expectantes lo que pudiera decir el grandulón. Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna esperando a que el grandulón hablara.

_T –Finn_

_F -¿Si Tina?_

_T –Planeas quedarte todo el día ahí o nos vas a decir lo que sea que tengas que decir para ponernos a ensayar_

_F –Yo me quede callado ayer dejando que propusieran sus ideas pero si mal no recuerdo el que está a cargo del club soy yo… por lo tanto vamos a hacer lo que yo diga Tina vas a llevar el liderazgo en el numero en grupo, Blaine tu tendrás el solo… y para el gran numero el dueto será entre Marley y Ryder, ellos como Rachel y yo logran llevarnos lejos… Marley y Ryder se quieren de verdad por eso ellos tendrán el dueto… en cambio de temas ahora voy a cantarle a Rachel yo quiero que nos demos una segunda oportunidad_

_S –tiempo fuera Finn_

_F –Si Sam_

_S –Lo que dices es un completo disparate_

_K –no crees que Marley sea la que decida a quien es que quiere, no tú_

_F –Kitty tu no entiendes yo veo en Marley que quiere a Ryder_

_M –Finn con todo respeto yo no siento nada por Ryder_

_F –Y se supone que quieres es a Jake_

_M –Tampoco… de todas maneras eso no es asunto tuyo_

_S –Finnipeto ya perdimos demasiado tiempo… date cuenta que eres un idiota y eres el menos indicado para dirigir el coro, segundo no puedes decidir con quién estará Marley eso no es de tu incumbencia y tercero Rachel ya no te quiere ya la tienes harta_

_F –no te creo hasta que me lo diga a mí_

_R –Finn me tienes harta… y ya no te quiero_

_B –Nosotros como miembros del club queremos seguir con las ideas de Kurt y Rachel_

_S –lo que Blaine quiso decir siéntate y cállate y deja que sigamos con el ensayo_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Rachel salió del trance y fue a buscar a la rubia a la cocina para saber si ya estaba todo listo pero en cuanto entro a la cocina le encanto ver a Quinn dando vueltas alrededor de la cocina, esta última cuando se sintió observada, volteo a ver y se encontró con la judía por lo que camino a ella y le planto un dulce beso; no le importaba nada lo único que le importaba era saber que Rachel le había dado una oportunidad, esa había sido su promesa.

Habían quedado con la otra pareja al redor de las 5 por eso cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre creyeron que eran a alguna de ellas por lo que fueron a recibir pero las que se quedaron sorprendidas fueron ellas por que en la puerta se encontraba prácticamente todo el coro, salvo Finn.

_P –Hey baby mama, sexy princesa judía_

_S –Rubia, Rach… ¿A qué hora nos vamos?_

_R -¿De qué hablan?_

_B –Santy dijo que nos vamos de día de campo y también le vamos a ir a dar de comer a los patos_

_**Q –Pero ¿Cómo se enteraron?**_

_S –las escuche hablar con Kitty y Marley y me pareció buena idea ir todos_

_**Q –no, no…**_

_R –Lucy tranquilízate ya sé que esa no era tu idea pero no me molesta salir con nuestro amigos… _

_P –Entonces… ¿A qué hora nos vamos?_

_R –estamos esperando a Kitty y Marley_

_**Q –Díganme, ¿Qué vamos a comer? Porque la comida que hice no va a dar aparte de que es totalmente vegan**_

_S –rubia se te olvida que vivo con la diva y que es lo que me da de comer a diario, así que a mí no me molesta_

_P –trajimos comida_

No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que las dos muchachas habían llegado juntas en el carro de Kitty, se pusieron todos de acuerdo a donde irían, y se subieron a los carros y salieron con rumbo al parque más grande Lima. Al llegar al lugar buscaron un lugar e inmediatamente lo encontraron, la verdad es que Rachel estaba encantada de pasar un tiempo con sus viejos amigos; y si bien nunca espero que la segunda cita con Quinn habrían más personas no estaba desilusionada, estaba encantada.

Todos estaba felices de pasar el tiempo juntos sin Finn, Ryder lejos de Hudson era un muchacho muy accesible. En un momento en que Kurt se apartó de todos fue abordado por nada más y nada menos que por Blaine Anderson que como muy bien había estado haciendo en los últimos días; iba con la cola entre las patas; estaban un poco apartado de todos.

_B –Kurt ¿Podemos hablar?_

_K –Es lo que estamos haciendo_

_B –Si pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero_

_K –lo sé pero no hay nada que hablar… tu hiciste tu elección ya sean por los motivos que fuesen lo hiciste_

_B –me sentía solo_

_K – ¿Tú crees que yo no?_

_B –lo siento… me arrepentí justo después_

_K –pero aun así me engañaste… y tu si lo hiciste te acostaste con dios sabe quien_

_B – lo sé pero trata de entenderme_

_K –no puedo porque te acuerdas en la semana de Whitney Houston cuando me enviaba los mensajes con Chandler y me acusaste engañarte y tú después de pocos días de haberme marchado vas y te acuestas con alguien más bajo esa ridícula excusa de que te sentías solo_

_B –si pero…_

_K –nada… vine a Lima para ayudar a mis amigos y para evitar a que Finn llevara al coro a perder por vez primera las seccionales… no vine a verte, no quiero saber nada mas de ti… y espero que te des cuenta que tu solo rompiste nuestra relación_

Kurt dejos a Blaine ahí parado, mientras que al divo le sirvió esa platica para sentirse un poco más liberado. En tanto Rachel observaba desde lejos a Quinn platicar con Marley y no podía evitar que los celos le surgieran, aparte que todavía tenía una plática pendiente con la morena menor, pero viéndola a lo lejos con la rubia se le hacía un nudo en el estómago de los celos que le surgían. En cuanto Rachel se unió a donde estaban Marley y Quinn, esta última se apartó debido a que fue en busca de Kitty para que pudieran platicar.

_R –Tú y yo dejamos algo a medias_

_M –si_

_R –puedo preguntar el porqué de tu duda_

_M –es que hay alguien que me gusta y demasiado pero estoy confundida_

_R –me atreveré a preguntar es… ¿Kitty?_

_M –porque crees que es ella_

_R –tú me recuerdas mucho a mi… en los años en que Quinn y yo no nos llevamos bien siempre sentí algo especial por ella, yo siempre me he preocupado por ella_

_M –si es Kitty_

_R –Pero… ¿Qué estas ocultando Marley? Sé que he sido particularmente un poco intolerante contigo pero veo que algo pasa _

_M –ella me odia_

_R –no lo creo_

_M –si lo hace, ella me dice me voy a volver como mi mama, ofende a mi mama y…_

_R -¿Qué más?_

_M –no nada más_

_R –Marley soy como un detector de mentiras… así que ¿Qué más?_

_M –no puedo decirte… _

_R –si puedes_

_M –tengo miedo de que ella se enoje conmigo_

_R –no lo hará, aparte como podemos ayudarlas si no hablan con la verdad_

_M –ella me enseño a vomitar_

_R –pero eso está mal, trate de hacerlo yo pero no funciono no tengo reflejo nauciabundo pero ese no es el punto… cada cuanto lo haces_

_M –no lo hago, en realidad_

_R –segura_

_M –muy segura_

_R –mira no quiero darte esperanza pero Kitty es parecida a Quinn… yo me di cuenta que alguien de mí mismo sexo me gustaba el día que hable por primera vez con la gran Quinn Fabray esto que te estoy diciendo nunca lo he dicho en voz alta_

_M –pero y que pasa si conmigo es diferente… podría quedarme con Jake_

_R –eso de tratar de olvidarte de esos sentimientos de esa forma no funciona yo por poco me case con Finn y bueno es algo que te contare otro día pero nunca funciono siempre estaba presente en todo lo que pensaba… ten paciencia las cosas se solucionaran… lo__que quiero es que ustedes no sufran como nosotras lo hicimos_

_M –gracias_

_R –no hay de que_

En tanto Quinn ya había logrado hallar a Kitty por extraño que pareciera estaba por el estaque de los patos observando como Britt los alimentaba junto con Santana, por lo tanto no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de celos, ya que ella deseaba poner algún día estar así con Marley pero debido al miedo que tenia de admitir la verdad. Quinn se colocó a lado de Kitty viendo lo mismo.

_**Q –aunque Santana no lo diga a ella también le encanta alimentar los patos… tenemos que hablar**_

_K –dime…_

_**Q –estoy decepcionada de ti**_

_K –yo creí que estarías orgullosa al ver que sigo tus pasos_

_**Q –Esa Quinn a la que tu estas idolatrando es la Quinn que dejo ir al amor de su vida por cobarde porque fueron más grandes sus miedos e inseguridades para luchar por ella que por eso la atormentaba día a día…**_

_K –no sé de qué me hablas_

_**Q –crees que no me he dado cuenta como la miras… haces lo mismo que yo mirarla cuando nadie más me miraba**_

_K –Yo no siento nada por ella_

_**Q –dilo más fuerte para ver si tú te lo crees… no te voy a decir lo que debes hacer tú debes analizar tus prioridades por lo tanto tienes dos opciones pasar por alto lo que sientes o luchar por ella… yo solo te estoy aconsejando para evitar que sufras como yo sufrí cuándo por poco la pierdo**_

_K –Tengo miedo_

_Q –lo se_

_**K –Ella se merece a alguien mejor**_

_Q –lo hacen se merecen a alguien mejor pero lo que tienes que hacer es demostrar con detalles que tú la mereces porque tú la haces sentir especial, la haces sentir la mujer más bellas, más inteligente y la más sexy _

_**K –y si la lastimo**_

_Q –dile que aunque haya días malos encontraras la forma de remediarlos… si en verdad la quieres lucha por ella porque por mujeres como ella vale la pena los sacrificios y esfuerzo que uno hace todo por recibir una dulce y tierna sonrisa como recompensa_

_**K –gracias… **_

Terminaron el picnic ya entrada la noche cada quien se fue por su lado. Kitty llevaba a Marley a su casa, en tanto por su cabeza pasaba la conversación que había tenido con su mentora, su cabeza y corazón debatían entre que hacer; ella había visto a Quinn tan feliz con Rachel, igual a Santana con Brittany y ella deseaba lo mismo así que ella había decidido lo que iba a hacer; cuando llegaron enfrente de la casa de la morena y cuando estaba a punto de bajar la detuvo con la mano; Marley se quedó en su lugar pero viéndola.

_K –yo tengo miedo_

_M –A que_

_K –yo puedo lastimarte… ve lo que te hice, hice creer que estabas gorda y te orille a que vomitaras_

_M –en realidad lo hice solo una vez… y fue mi decisión…_

_K –pero si yo no te hubiera dicho nada_

_M –olvidemos de eso… pensemos que lo bueno es que no ha pasado a mayores… pero Kitty tienes que dejarlo eres una hermosa persona y eres preciosa_

_K –tú también eres hermosa_

_M –gracias_

_K –me gustas Marley pero tengo miedo de perder todo y también tengo miedo de lastimarte porque tú no te mereces sufrir tu mereces seré feliz_

_M –no crees que yo sea la que debo decidir lo que quiero_

_K –lo se… estuve hablando con Quinn… no quiero sufrir como ella… _

_M –que significa esto_

_K –yo deseo que salgas conmigo, me des una oportunidad… sé que habrá días malos pero hare todo lo posible por resolver lo que yo cause porque mientras te tenga conmigo no habrá imposibles para mi… te mereces algo mejor que yo_

_M –yo no sé lo que merezco… pero si se lo que quiero tener y es a ti a mi lado… y no te preocupes no soy tan frágil_

_K –aceptarías salir mañana conmigo en una cita_

_M –sería un honor_

Marley no resistió mas al ver la cara de Kitty y le planto un beso en el cual se transmitían todo, se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones nuevas, ellas estuvieron ahí un rato hasta que ya fue hora de que la morena entrara, las dos estaba felices nunca esperaron que eso sucediera. En tanto en la casa de los Berry, Rachel estaba dando vueltas por su cuarto mientras la rubia estaba perdida en uno de sus tantos libros; sabía que tenía que decirle a Quinn sus inseguridades pero tenía miedo; la ojiverde si bien está leyendo no podía dejar de seguir a Rachel.

_**Q –me dices que te pasa**_

_R –no se a lo que te refieres_

_**Q –No me estas atosigando por tener los pies arriba de la cama mientras todavía llevo los zapatos… así que escupe**_

_R –que dulce_

_**Q –lose es algo que te encanta de mi**_

_R –Quinn quiero que te quedes ahí a costada en la cama, mientras yo hablo_

_**Q –ok… **_

_R –me encanto la cita, sé que te la imaginabas de otra manera pero el estar con nuestros amigos fue lindo_

_**Q –bueno gracias pero sé que eso no es lo que me querías decir**_

_R –y estas en lo correcto… Quinn tengo miedo por eso me pongo celosa cada vez que te veo con Marley_

_**Q –pero no tienes por qué tener miedo**_

_R –no te das cuenta que contigo es diferente… contigo estoy expuesta con mis sentimientos, con Finn era más fácil… yo no quiero perderte… hoy con la plática que tuve con Marley medio a darme cuenta que tú siempre has sido dueña de mi corazón_

_**Q –yo…**_

_R –Quinn quédate en la cama_

_**Q –lo que tengo que decirte lo tengo que hacer viéndote a los ojos**_

_R –bien…_

_**Q –mírame Rachel…**_

_R –si_

_**Q –yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado aun cuando tú me saques de tu vida… sé que tenemos que trabajar en tu confianza de pareja porque Finn te dejo muy dañada… no me molesta que te pongas celosa eso me hace ver que en verdad te gusto pero mientras siempre recuerdes que a quien quiero es ti no hay problema, que por quien voy a luchar siempre va a hacer por ti… Eres mi todo y no hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que me separe de ti**_

_R –no sé cómo haces para despegar mis inseguridades _

_**Q –tú te mereces todo lo mejor y yo luchare para dártelo**_

_R –Que segundo día_

_**Q –si… bueno vete a bañar y preparo algo rápido para cenar**_

Había sido un segundo día en Lima reconfortante estaban cada vez más cerca a regresar a sus vidas actuales. Ella iba bien afrontando todo obstáculo. Kurt se había liberado de Blaine; mientras que Kitty al fin había cedido a sus sentimientos por Marley y los había confesado Y Brittany con Santana iba viento en popa y Santana se alegraba de que todo fuera pasando como ella esperaba con tan solo ser el segundo día en lima.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-otro capítulo… el drama es mínimo, en realidad así se va a mantener

-espero que en verdad les esté gustando pero cualquier cosa que quieran y se pueda incorporar al fic lo hare gustosa

- FuuOosakiTeioh me encantaría leerlo si me dices como se llaman…

-en serio apreciaría los review para saber si voy de acuerdo a sus expectativas si les va gustando o bueno se aceptan las críticas constructivas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	5. En Cuerpo, Mente y Alma

**En Cuerpo, Mente y Alma**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn se levantó sin abrir los ojos pero en cuanto sintió la cama vacía se incorporó y busco por toda la habitación y en cuanto vio que la habitación estaba vacía fue en busca de la morena, la cocina fue el último lugar en buscar y era justamente donde ella estaba, la rubia se acercó por detrás de Rachel y le planto un beso en el hombro. La judía llevo a la ojiverde a sentarse y luego ella fue en busca del desayuno que le había preparado.

_**Q -¿Y esto?**_

_R –el desayuno_

_**Q –pero si no te gusta hacer el desayuno cuando yo estoy contigo**_

_R –pensé que era un lindo gesto… te mereces esto_

_**Q –bien…**_

_R –y es comida real_

_**Q –en serio… entonces es tocino real**_

_R –si_

_**Q –Oh princesa eres todo para mi**_

Después de que terminaron de desayunar salieron a McKinley estando ahí tuvieron que separarse porque cada una tenia cosas que hacer. Rachel fue en busca de su amiga latina ya que tenía que hablar con ella. La judía la localizo con Brittany ya que Santana le había llevado un pato de peluche; espero unos minutos y cuando vio que la rubia se fue se acercó a la otra.

_R –Santana _

_S –Hey Rach… no te he visto mucho_

_R –si bueno… necesito decirte algo_

_S –dime_

_R –estoy enamorada de Quinn_

_S –no me digas yo creí que era otra cosa_

_R –Santana deja el sarcasmo con quien quiero hablar es con mi amiga_

_S –si perdón… ven vamos a un lugar más privado_

Kitty entro muy segura ese día por alguna extraña razón el confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Marley la noche anterior había hecho que ese día se levantara con un nuevo impulso que la hacía sentirse invencible; iba caminado con paso seguro con una rosa en la mano cuando a lo lejos vio a los deportistas que se acercaban por lo que salió corriendo, alcanzo a darle la rosa a Marley y acto seguido baño a los jugadores de futbol, todos se quedaron estupefactos ante las acciones de las animadoras.

_K –ustedes par de idiotas si los vuelvo a ver tratando de acercarse a Marley me conocerán de verdad…a partir de a hora ella y su madre son intocables y pobre de aquel que no acate lo que estoy diciendo_

Marley al ver muy enojada a la pequeña porrista le tomo la mano y acto seguido esta última se tranquilizó, las dos se fueron dejando a todos pasmados. En tanto en el auditorio se encontraban las morenas viéndose; la latina seguía esperando a que Rachel hablara pero no aguanto más y ella rompió el silencio.

_S –bueno nos vamos a quedar todo el día así_

_R –bueno no_

_S –escúpelo de una vez_

_R –yo estoy enamorada de ella_

_S –lo se… ¿Pero cuál es el problema?_

_R –bueno… _

_S -¿Qué?_

_R –tengo realmente miedo_

_S –tú estás loca_

_R –ella es perfecta…_

_S –no lo creo_

_R –yo no soy suficiente para ella…_

_S –si estás loca… ella te eligió desde hace años_

_R –Que pasa si la pierdo… se me rompería el corazón_

_S –te voy a decir algo y espero que ya te entre por esa cabeza tuya _

_R –ok_

_S -¿Sabes porque ganaste el Prom?_

_R –no_

_S –nosotras hicimos el conteo… habíamos empatado pero yo no quería ganar si no ganaba Britt por lo que Quinn fue triunfadora, lo que tanto había buscado al final lo había conseguido… pero ella se sentía mal dijo que teníamos que hacer algo por ti esa era la única forma de que tu volverías a sentir como antes… así que hicimos los sobres dándote por ganadora y las boletas las rompimos así nunca se sabría la verdad… al final juramos que nunca diríamos nada de eso_

_R –ella hizo eso_

_S –por ti es capaz de dar la vida… casi lo hizo cuando iba a tu boda_

_R – Quiero hacer algo romántico_

_S –y me imagino que en esto tengo que ver_

_R –por eso te adoro Santy_

_S –su bueno basta de esa cursilería_

Kitty había dejado a Marley en su salón y luego fue en busca de su mentora; mientras ella iba recorriendo los pasillos iba pensando en lo libre que se sentía desde la noche anterior, sentía que estaba en una nube desde la noche anterior. Caminaba por los pasillos sin importarle las miradas de los poco que habían en los pasillo, cuando encontró a Quinn la hallo en el campo de futbol.

_K –Quinn ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_**Q –claro**_

_K –seguí tu consejo… ayer le confesé que me gusta y la invite a salir_

_**Q –que bueno**_

_K –no sé qué hacer para la cita_

_**Q –a lo mejor es algo cliché**_

_K -¿Qué?_

_**Q –llévala a cenar bajo la luna a un parque que está cerca de mi casa, te mando la dirección y ahí la llevas**_

_K –oh gracias_

_**Q –sabes que más le impresionaría**_

_K -¿Qué?_

_**Q –habla con su mama… sé que no has sido particularmente una buena persona con ella… eso sería dulce**_

_K –gracias_

_**Q –recuerda en el almuerzo**_

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora del almuerzo llego y el ensayo fue completamente genial, Quinn y Rachel vieron que se había tomado una decisión correcta al elegirlas para cantar el dueto transmitían tanto juntas. Después de que se terminara el almuerzo y cada una de ellas se fuera a clases Kitty tomo una desviación a un lugar, es decir a la cafetería ahí se encontró con la mama de Marley; estaba tan nerviosa y le sudaban las manos pero aun así se acercó a la Sra. Rose

_K – Sra. Rose será a que pueda hablar con usted_

_MR – Claro que si_

_K –yo quería disculparme con usted por mi comportamiento infantil y todo lo que le he dicho de usted, se ha de preguntar porque ahora… me gusta su hija y no es una broma es muy en serio yo quería informarle y pedirle permiso para salir con ella… le prometo que mientras este con ella hare todo lo posible para compensar mis errores y para demostrarle que ella es mi razón de vivir_

_MR –Kitty cariño… si Marley te perdono es que ella cree en ti… solo espero que no le rompas el corazón a mi hija_

_K –no se preocupe primero me mato antes de romperle el corazón… y Sra. Rose gracias_

_MR –Kitty puedes decirme Millie_

_K –sería un honor… ahora me retiro tengo que ir a clases_

Las horas siguieron pasando en McKinley estaban en el ultimo día antes de las seccionales. El ensayo de glee llego y a como llego se fue iba en perfecta sintonía hasta el final del ensayo ya cuando todos se iban Finn hizo lo posible por detenerlos y todos se volvieron a sentar Rachel a lado de Quinn; mientras la rubia pasaba su brazo posesivamente por la judía.

_P –Vas a hablar para que nos podamos ir_

_F –Si… Rachel quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad… no te das cuenta que estamos hechos para estar juntos y nadie te va a amar de la forma en que yo te amo y entre más rápido lo entiendas mejor, tu y yo no teníamos por qué haber terminado… hoy en Breadstix a las 7 te paso a buscar… ya se pueden ir… y Quinn aléjate de Rachel a partir de ahora no quiero verte rondado a mi novia_

_**Q –oh Finn te voy a romper la cara**_

_R –no Quinn yo me puedo defender… Quinn no va a ningún lado… tú y yo no regresamos no quiero saber nada de ti por eso termine contigo y con respecto a que nadie me va a querer más que tu estas muy equivocado_

_F – ¿Y quién ese alguien?_

_**Q –yo lo soy**_

_F –tú crees que esta perra sin corazón realmente te ama_

_R –si lo creo ella me ha demostrado desde que terminamos lo especial que soy, ella me ha hecho sentir como nunca me ha hecho sentir amada_

_F -¿Y qué hora eres lesbiana?_

_R –no lo sé… pero de lo que si estoy segura como nunca es de lo que siento por ella… yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella y no me da vergüenza que la gente sepa… a ver Finn si de una vez por todas te entra en esa cabezota que tienes que ya no te quiero y que si te vuelves a acercar a mí no habrá nada en el mundo que haga que Santana y Quinn te castren…_

_F –eso que significa_

_S –eres un tonto Hudson pero yo te explicare… Rachel ya te dejo en el pasado y ahora ama a la rubia… y si tú te vuelves a acercar a la diva te castro_

_R –gracias por defenderme… Finn apártate de mí… YA NO TE QUIERO A QUIEN QUIERO ES A QUINN… será que puedas dejar de ser un tonto y entender todo lo que se te está diciendo_

_F –bien pero no vengas llorando a mi cuando te rompa el corazón_

_**Q –Yo nunca le rompería el corazón**_

_R –y nunca iría contigo a llorar_

Finn salió pateando una silla; todos los demás salieron del coro dejando de un lado el drama ocurrido. Marley y Kitty salieron juntas al casillero de la morena al momento en que estuvieron ahí se dieron cuenta que tanto Jake como Ryder estaban ahí y los dos muchachos miraban extrañados a la pareja.

_R -¿Qué tramas ahora Kitty?_

_J -¿Esto es una broma?_

_R -¿Por qué defendiste a Marley hoy?_

_J – ¿Te tiene amenaza?_

_K –yo no tengo amenaza a nadie, no estoy tramando nada y no hay broma y la defendí porque era lo correcto que debía hacer_

_R –así pero Kitty eres una perra sin sentimientos… quieres que te creamos _

_M –suficiente con ustedes dos… dejen a Kitty en paz _

_J –pero no entendemos nada_

_M –y no tienen porque_

_R –nos preocupamos por ti_

_M -si bueno yo puedo defenderme… y Kitty y yo hicimos las paces_

_R –date cuenta que te está usando_

_J –de la noche a la mañana uno no cambia_

_K –suficiente… quieren saber la verdad yo me disculpe con ella y le confesé que me gusta_

_R –buena broma_

_M –nada de bromas… esto entre ella es real y si ustedes van a seguir comportándose como unos idiotas los quiero lejos de mi…_

_J –pero Marley y lo nuestro_

_M –lo siento pero no quiero a ninguno de los dos… yo a quien quiero es a Kitty_

_R – ¿Están saliendo?_

_K –todavía no_

_M –lo único que les puedo ofrecer es una amistad siempre y cuando respeten lo que tengo con Kitty en tanto los quiero lejos de mí_

_R –bien pero ella te lastimara_

_K –Ryder suenas como Finn_

_J –yo… ¿Eres feliz?_

_M –como nunca_

_J –bien yo soy feliz por ti_

_M –gracias_

_J –Kitty si le rompes el corazón te tendrás que vértelas conmigo_

_K –gracias… _

_J –solo denme tiempo para procesar que ustedes están juntas y podemos ser amigos los tres… y cuenten conmigo para defenderlas cuando necesiten algo_

_M –gracias Jake_

_K –bueno nos vamos y gracias _

Las muchachas salieron tomadas de las manos. En regreso al coro Rachel estaba sentada en las piernas de Quinn con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la rubia. La judía después de unos minutos alzo su cabeza y poso su mirada en los ojos penetrantes de la ojiverde.

_R –Quinn… estoy enamorada de ti y estos días han sido difíciles para mí porque no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotras tenía miedo que con ese cambio de nuestra relación yo pudiera perderte… pero ya puse en orden mis ideas y no he tomado mejor decisión que el darte una oportunidad a ti… tú me haces sentir especial, amada y hermosa… todo lo que siento por ti es único me encanta tu sencillez, tu sentido del humor, tu sonrisa, el que eres inteligente pero principalmente me encantas esos ojos tuyos_

_**Q –tu igual me haces sentir única…**_

_R –te tengo una canción pero quiero cantarla mientras estamos en esta posición_

_**Q -bien**_

_Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine_

_And sometimes I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

_I wanna be somewhere where you are_

_I wanna be where..._

_Chorus:_

_Your here, your eyes are lookin into mine_

_So baby, make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm lookin through your_

_I'm lookin through your eyes..._

_I wake up, I'm alive_

_In only a little while, I'll cry_

_Cause your my lullaby_

_So baby, come hold me tight_

_Cause I, I wanna be everything you need_

_I wanna be where..._

_Chorus:_

_Your here, your eyes are lookin into mine_

_So baby, make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm lookin through your_

_I'm lookin through your eyes…_

_Just as long as your mine_

_I'll be your everything tonight_

_Let me love you, kiss you_

_Baby, let me miss you_

_Let me see your..._

_Dream about, dream about your eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes..._

_R -¿Quiero prepararte una cena?... tú te has hecho cargo de nuestras dos primeras citas… toca hacerme cargo de esta y quiero que sea mucho más especial que las otras dos… les pedí a mis padres la casa… solo quiero que pasemos una noche solas_

_**Q –Rachel me encantas como nadie**_

_R –tú también… y lamento haber comportado esperando lo peor _

_**Q –no debes**_

_R –y hoy me di cuenta que contigo no tengo que actuar de esa forma… puedo dejarme llevar completamente porque se realmente no me vas a romper el corazón… y tu mereces que esté plenamente en cuerpo, mente y alma_

Al final de ese día Rachel habia decidido dejar sus inseguridades y entregarse completamente a Quinn, dejar de un lado toda las pequeñas reservas que todavía tenía con la rubia, había decidido dejar de un lado todo y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-otro capítulo… el drama es mínimo, en realidad así se va a mantener

-espero que en verdad les esté gustando pero cualquier cosa que quieran y se pueda incorporar al fic lo hare gustosa

-en serio apreciaría los review para saber si voy de acuerdo a sus expectativas si les va gustando o bueno se aceptan las críticas constructivas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	6. Regreso, Comienzo y Sorpresa

**Regreso, Comienzo y Sorpresa**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Quinn y Santana se encontraban vagando por las calles de Lima sin saber qué hacer, ya que a la latina Brittany le había dicho que no la quería ver hasta en la noche y a la rubia Rachel la había corrido de la casa de los Berry; por eso las dos estaban dando vueltas por las calles hasta que el celular de Quinn sonó, contesto mientras la morena estaba expectante en cuanto la ojiverde colgó le dio unas indicaciones a Santana al llegar a su destino, bajaron hacia la puerta y fueron recibidas por Kitty fueron llevadas a las cocina y ahí se quedaron las mayores esperando a que la menor hablara.

_K –me imagino que se han de estar preguntando que hacen aquí_

_S –claro_

_K –necesito ayuda con la cena… no soy particularmente buena en la cocina_

_**Q –oh claro que te podemos ayudar**_

_S -¿Y porque tengo que ayudar al mini tú?_

_**Q –Porque vendría siendo también una mini tu… es como la combinación de nosotras, como si hubiéramos tenido una hija**_

_S –Fabray no te ofendas eres bonita y toda la honda pero nunca me ha pasado por la cabeza andar contigo… eso sería extraño seria como si estuviera cometiendo incesto_

_**Q –entonces no soy lo suficiente atractiva como para que me consideres andar contigo**_

_S –yo no dije eso… solo que tú y yo somos como hermanas_

_**Q –tranquila latina… tampoco me imagino saliendo contigo… te quiero pero me colmarías la paciencia ya que nunca nos pondríamos de acuerdo en nada**_

_K –he me van ayudar sí o no_

_**Q –claro que si… y no le hagas caso a la loca de Santana**_

_S –oh no te mordiste la lengua_

_**Q – ¿porque?**_

_S –a tu igual te falta un tornillo_

_**Q –muy graciosa… quieres pelear…**_

_S –no me das miedo_

_**Q –segura**_

_S –muy segura_

_K – ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_S –hazla_

_K – ¿siempre son así?_

_**Q –bueno… yo creo que si**_

_K –me van ayudar_

_S –vamos que no tenemos todo el día_

En tres casas diferente se estaban preparando para algunas citas en la noche; en casa de Kitty estaba las tres muchachas haciendo la cena entre pelas inocentes de Santana y Quinn dejando en medio a Kitty; en la casa de Brittany era lo mismo preparando una cena para tener con Santana y en cada los Berry el panorama era el mismo, las horas fueron pasando.

Santana y Quinn se retiraron de la casa de Kitty cuando ya estaba la comida lista y también porque las dos tenían que vestirse para sus citas. La rubia se cambiaría en casa de los López ya que ella no podía poner pie en casa de los Berry hasta la hora en que Rachel le había marcado.

Llegada la hora de la citas Santana partió con rumbo a la casa de Brittany, en tanto Kitty ya se encontraba a las afueras de la casa de Marley; y Quinn era recibida por Rachel la cual le cubría los ojos a la ex –porrista. Kitty iba nerviosa y seguía escuchado la pregunta de Marley de haciendo iban no sabía si realmente a la muchacha le fuera a gusta lo que había preparado pero aun así el que no arriesga no gana. Al llegar a donde Quinn le había dicho que podía llevarla, bajaron la morena seguía extrañada en tanto Kitty buscaba un perfecto lugar y en cuanto lo encontró se instaló dejando completamente anonada a Marley.

_K –no soy buena con todo eso del romance… no sé si te gusta mi idea_

_M –me encanta tu idea… y cocinaste todo tú_

_K –no exactamente digamos que recibí un poco de ayuda_

_M – de quienes_

_K –de Quinn y Santana… ese par está un poco loco… prométeme que no dejaras que me convierta como ella_

_M –cariño eres como ellas_

_K –vamos a comer_

En tanto en casa de los Berry, las muchachas estaban en el jardín; en cuanto Rachel le descubrió los ojos a Quinn pudo ver una mesa en el medio del jardín rodeada de diferentes tipos de flores. Caminaron juntas tomadas de la mano hasta la mesa. La rubia vio que en donde se sentó había un ramillete de gardenias como el que en algún momento le diera Finn, cosa que le extraño.

_**Q -¿Y esto?**_

_R –las gardenias de ese color representan un amor secreto pero me imagino que Finn no te dijo que yo lo ayude a escoger el ramillete para el Prom_

_**Q –no me lo dijo… nada me dijo**_

_R –yo le dije que te comprara algo sencillo que no pudiera robarte atención con una cinta verde que realzara el color de tus hermosos ojos_

_**Q -¿y porque no lo sabía?**_

_R –porque cuando todo eso paso tú y yo estamos en terreno enemigo_

_**Q –ha comprendo**_

_R –podemos decir que las dos hicimos algo para el baile… pero créeme el tu yo fue mejor que el mío_

_**Q - ¿de qué hablas Rachel?**_

_R –creías que nunca me iba enterar_

_**Q –te lo dijo… ¿Estas enojada?**_

_R –para nada… al contrario fue lo que me saco de mi estado de precaución y me hizo darme cuenta que mi corazón te pertenece_

_**Q –princesa**_

_R –si_

_**Q –no es por romper el momento… pero en verdad tengo hambre y quisiera probar lo que tienes**_

_R –hice algo especial _

_**Q –bueno… anda mujer dame de comer**_

_R –que rápido pierdes tu encanto_

_**Q –No lo creo son las cosas que amas de mi**_

_R –no lo puedo negar_

Las horas trascurría con total tranquilidad en tres lugares diferente, tres parejas disfrutaban de la cercanía de un amor perdido o encontrado. Las tres parejas disfrutaban de las cenas. La pareja más joven seguía disfrutando su velada a la luz de la luna Marley había esperado el momento indicado para agradecerle el gesto de halar con su madre a Kitty por lo que su puso que era ese el momento, mientras comían el postre.

_M –Kitty gracias_

_K -¿Por qué?_

_M –mi mama me dijo que hablaste con ella_

_K –si era lo correcto… desde que te conocí yo te ataque por eso si quiero tener algo contigo lo correcto era informarle a tu madre que mis intenciones son completamente buenas… porque ahora que sé que me quieres que te tengo conmigo no me imagino la vida sin ti_

_M –yo tampoco la imagino sin ti…_

_K –oye sobre la canción de mañana_

_M –sí que paso_

_K –bueno nada… es muy buena y todo pero es como muy triste…_

_M- algo_

_K –tengo una idea_

_M –cual_

_K – esta…_

El final de la velada se estaba acercando en casa de los Brittany estaban las muchas disfrutándose, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Santana tomo un espacio fue en busca de algo a su bolsa y en cuanto regreso a sentarse a donde estaba la rubia burbujeante abrió el pequeño paquetito que llevaba dejando sorprendida a la otra.

_S –yo no sé qué me paso por la cabeza cuando decidí terminar contigo… fui una estúpida… el estar separada de ti estos días han hecho darme cuenta que para nada es vida si no estás mi lado… eres mi todo eres la persona que me equilibra y haces que no cometa locuras como las que cometimos con el pobre Fortachón_

_B –Que le hicieron_

_S –puede o no puede que hayamos raptado al fortachón, puede o no puede que lo hayamos llevado a un lugar y puede o no puede que le hayamos depilado las cejas y le hayamos escrito en el torso "Aléjate de Rachel"… pero todo es circunstancial… _

_B -¿Qué ustedes hicieron qué?_

_S –bueno hiso llorar a Rachel… y Quinn estaba sumamente enojada_

_B –bien pero no paso a mayores_

_S –no… solo se alejó de Rachel sin decir más_

_B –intuyo que esto no lo sabe Rachel_

_S –no y no debe saberlo porque nos mata a las dos_

_B –bien pero no me parece correcto lo que hicieron_

_S –si lo siento… pero volviendo en lo que estábamos sé que tú y yo podemos superarla distancia si ponemos empeño te amo y te quiero en mi vida para siempre… te compre esta cadena con un dije de pato porque lo amas y yo te amo_

_B –Santy claro que si quiero regresar contigo_

_S –oh gracias al cielo no sabes lo feliz que me haces_

_B –no quieres celebrarlo en otra parte nuestra reconciliación_

_S –y tus papas_

_B –no regresaran hasta mañana_

_S –vamos hay que recuperar tiempo perdido_

En casa de los Berry las muchachas estaban bailando al compás de lagunas melodías lentas. Quinn creyó que era el momento indicado hacer lo que había tratado de hacer desde hace tiempo. Del suéter que llevaba saco una pequeña caja cuadrada delgada, la cual abrió y luego volteo a ver a Rachel.

_**Q –Rachel a lo largo del tiempo que tú y yo llevamos conociéndonos hemos pasados por muchísimos momentos ya se han bueno o malos pero a pesar de lo que fuera siempre hemos estado la una para la otra… tú me has ido a buscar a la oscuridad y me has llevado de vuelta a la luz infinidad de veces, yo sé que piensas que soy perfecta pero no es así trato que mis acciones estén a la altura de lo que tu mereces… no prometo que nunca tendremos peleas pero ya se ha que las causes tu o las cause yo, siempre hare lo posible para solucionarlo… sé que podemos luchar contra la distancia porque nuestros corazones lo principal, ellos están unidos y no conocen de distancia, tiempo o espacio… compre esto que es la representación de nuestros corazones unidos… una mitad tiene la tu inicial y la otra tiene la mía para que en esos momentos en los que no estemos juntas sepas que nuestros corazones están tan unidos que son uno solo… Rachel tú me harías el honor de iluminar mis noches y darle vida a mis días, de formar el equilibrio perfecto a mi ser… ¿Princesa me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi novia?**_

_R –como no hacerlo… claro que si acepto… que tal si me pones la cadena para que te ponga la tuya_

Ambas muchachas se colocaron la cadena y luego para sellar el comienzo de su amor se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso donde se transmita todo lo dicho y no dicho, solo se dejaban llevar sabían que no había prisa para avanzar ya que principalmente estaba iniciando algo, la luna había sigo testigo del nuevo inicio de la pareja. Kitty ya había llevado a Marley a su casa en cuanto estuvieron afuera de la puerta de la casa de la morena no querían despedirse ya que no querían terminar la hermosa noche que habían tenido.

_K –gracias por haberme aceptado_

_M –fue una hermosa velada… _

_K –creo que debería irme mañana tenemos mucho que hacer_

_M –no crees que ya es muy tarde quédate a dormir y aparte arreglamos tu pequeña sorpresa_

_K –segura_

_M –si queremos que quede bien hay que… bueno… que si nos van a matar no lo hagan tanto_

_K –yo creo que tienes razón debemos dejar bien arreglado la sorpresa para que no nos salga mal y no quieran matar debe quedar a la perfección para que les guste a todos…_

_M –vamos adentro_

Al final de la noche había salido todo perfectamente para las muchachas lo único que quedaba esperar eran la principal razón por lo que tres de ellas había regresado a la Lima, es decir las seccionales que traerían grandes sorpresas.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-otro capítulo… el drama es mínimo, en realidad así se va a mantener

-siguiente seccionales

-¿Qué tramaran Kitty y Marley?

-en serio apreciaría los review para saber si voy de acuerdo a sus expectativas si les va gustando o bueno se aceptan las críticas constructivas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	7. Seccionales

**Seccionales**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Era al fin las seccionales y acción de gracia. Todos tanto viejos miembro como nuevos miembros llegaron entusiasmados se tenían que ultimar los últimos detalles, se tenían que dar el último ensayo y verificar cualquier pequeño detalle que quedare por resolver. En el pasillo estaban Kitty y Marley esperando a Quinn y Rachel para el último ensayo de la canción; Quinn y Rachel se reunieron con las jóvenes en el pasillo.

_R –muchachas tendrán que practicar solas la canción _

_**Q – ¿O necesitan de alguien?**_

_K –no es necesario lo hacemos nosotras solas_

_M –pero ¿Por qué?_

_R –hay cosas todavía que arreglar y como Kurt y yo no estamos haciendo cargo por eso mismo_

_M –entonces está bien_

_R –en caso de que no las vea… la competencia inicia a las 5 así que deberán irse a cambiar a las 2 y las quiero devuelta a las 4_

_K –entendido jefa_

Las horas se fueron consumiendo y con cada minuto que pasaba se acercaba más el momento de la verdad, ya todo estaba listo para para la hora del concurso. Quinn había preparado una sorpresa para Rachel para ese día en complicidad de los padres de la morena.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde todo el mundo salió a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa y Rachel recalco la hora en que tenían que estar de regreso nadie dijo nada ya que vieron que la morena hablaba muy en serio acerca de la hora y de que quería a todos puntual asintieron todos. En cuanto estuvieron de regreso en la casa las dos muchachas se acostaron para relajarse y prepararse a lo que vendría en la tarde ya que se esperaban que fuera una tarde intensa y más porque hasta ese momento no sabían absolutamente nada de Finn. Quinn se colocó encima de Rachel sintiendo el cuerpo de su novia debajo de ella.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos y Quinn termino por romper la distancia que quedaba entre ellas besándose dejándose llevar por la pasión olvidándose de todo estrés solo disfrutando los minutos de estar juntas al cabo de un par de minutos el beso se fue convirtiendo en algo más necesitado y lleno de pasión, la ojiverde al sentir la necesidad de aire se separó de la morena y fue bajando a lo largo de la mandíbula al cuello dejando rastros de besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas, cosa que ocasiono que la morena perdiera todo tipo de lucidez en tanto a la rubia al sentir el sabor de la piel de Rachel y al escuchar los sonidos pequeños la cegaron y sin que se diera cuanta se prenso en la piel de Rachel; su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón le pedía el marcar a la judía. La pequeña diva logro reaccionar al sentir lo que Quinn estaba haciendo, acto seguido salto de la cama dejando confundida a la otra.

Rachel se quedó viendo en el espejo y vio el hematoma que claramente de ninguna manera lograría cubrir con maquillaje, al ver eso dos tipos de reaccionen surgieron en el cuerpo de Rachel el primero fue adoración al ver lo posesiva que podría llegar y segundo y fue el sentimiento fuerte el enojo por lo que volteo a ver a Quinn que estaba en la cama, la cual al ver lo que había hecho discretamente habia sonreído.

_R -¡QUINN FABRAY! _

_**Q –si princesa**_

_R –nada de princesa… dime cómo voy a cubrir esto_

_**Q –no lo cubras que quede claro para todo el mundo que eres mía**_

_R –para todo el mundo o para Finn_

_**Q –bueno a ver si con eso le queda claro **_

_R -¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_**Q –la verdad**_

_R –claro_

_**Q –no lo sé… mi cuerpo reacciono solo**_

_R –hay Quinn Fabray tienes suerte de que seas un encanto _

_**Q –lo se cariño**_

_R –y tan modesta_

_**Q –es lo que te encanta de mí**_

_R –a veces me pregunto porque_

_**Q –cariño no es por sacarte de tu estado enojado pero son como las tres de la tarde por lo tanto si quieres llegar puntual hay que apurarnos… y yo tengo una solución para gastar menos tiempos podemos bañarnos juntas**_

_R –estás loca… mejor me voy a bañar sola y cerrare la puerta para que no entres_

_**Q –pero Rachel no es como que fuera la primera vez que nos vayamos juntas**_

_R –lose pero estamos en un nuevo nivel de relación… y aparte sigo enojada contigo…_

A las cuatro todos estaba de regreso; listos y cambiados los varones en negro con chalecos iguales de negro salvo por una orilla dorada; las mujeres con vestido negro y un listón dora que cubría la cintura. Los graduados habían llevado una sidra para desearles suerte a los nuevos alumnos con eso bebieron hasta ese entonces nadie había visto detenidamente a Rachel. Santana y Kurt se habían acercado a la pareja para verificar el día en que estarían regresando a NY, y fue en ese instante que los dos se dieron cuenta del chupetón de la judía.

_K –oh por dios Rachel… como dejaste que te lo hiciera_

_R –lo hizo sin darme cuenta_

_S –muy bien Fabray marcando tu territorio para que sepan _

_R –ni se te ocurra contestarle y quita tu cara de suficiencia que no me tienes para nada contenta_

_**Q –lo siento Rachel sé que actué mal porque no eres una posición como para marcarte pero no lo pude evitar**_

_K –no necesito saber más… regresamos mañana o el viernes_

_S –hay que hacer una fiesta mañana_

_**Q –y nos vamos el sábado… **_

_R –me parece una estupenda idea_

_S –la hacemos en tu casa Rachel_

_K –si usamos la piscina_

_**Q –entonces quedamos les avisamos a todos y el sábado regresamos**_

Marcado las cinco todos fueron a ocupar sus posiciones en la audiencia ya que New Directions sería el último en pasar a pesar de que estaban nerviosos tenían la confianza de que todo saldría bien los primeros en presentarse fueron Dalton Academy, Rachel se sorprendió pero aun así confiaba en sus amigos, confiaba en que todo saldría bien. El segundo coro fue de los menonitas en cuanto había empezado al presentación se fueron tras bastidores para arreglar los detalles antes de salir. Rachel iba por los pasillos pensando en algunas palabras de aliento a los muchachos cuando sintió las grandes manos de Finn que la había detenido en el pasillo junto antes de entrar.

_F –Rachel podemos hablar_

_R –si es para lo mismo ya lo hemos hecho_

_F –pero Rachel… yo te amo_

_R –y yo ya no lo hago_

_F -¿Qué es eso?_

_R -¿Qué cosa?_

_F -¿Por qué tienes un dije con la inicial Q? y ¿Por qué tienes un chupetón?_

_R –porque Quinn es mi novia y me regalo el dije para que siempre lo lleve conmigo y el chupetón ella me lo hizo_

_F –pero Rachel estamos destinados a estar juntos_

_R –no lo estamos… Finn me canse de estar contigo durante el tiempo que estuvimos saliendo lo di todo absolutamente todo por ti estuve a punto de dejar mis sueños de lado por ti y a cambio que recibí más humillaciones, mas inseguridades y nunca me defendiste de nada, nunca hiciste nada por mí y si lo hacías era con un propósito… entiéndelo ya no soy la misma niñita estúpida que se fijó en ti para tratar de olvidar al amor de su vida, ya no soy esa tonta que lo daba todo por ti y sobre todo ya no estoy cegada por tu tontos y ridículos encantos…. Amo a Quinn ella en tan poco tiempo me ha hecho sentir única, inteligente y hermosa; ella recuerda todo lo que le digo sobre lo que me gusta, cocina todo completamente vegetariano, me llama todos los días, me manda mensajes, hablamos por Skype y cada fin de semana me va a ver a New York… ella es a quien amo y quien merece mi amor porque lo ha dado todo por mi… así que Finn olvídate de mí búscate a alguien que si soporte ser tu sombra, ser tu sirviente y ser la persona que te haga sentir grande… me voy estamos perdiendo el tiempo con una conversación sin sentido_

_F –si entras por esa puerta te olvidas por completo de mí para siempre_

_R –es en serio esa pregunta… porque obviamente la respuesta está más que clara_

Rachel entro a la sala de coro dejando estupefacto a Finn el cual lo que atino a hacer fue golpear alguno del os casilleros con su puños. Adentro en la sala todos están en una rueda, a la expectativa de lo que fuera a decir Rachel.

_R –bueno recuerden abrimos con el numero en grupo, seguimos con el solo y terminamos con el dueto sé que es un juego arriesgado pero confió en todos ustedes y sé que vamos a conseguir ganar… _

_K –bueno es momento de salir a escena… _

_R –muchachos confió en ustedes… así que rómpanse una pierna_

Luego de eso juntaron las manos y dieron un grito; los graduado salieron a tomar asiento y fue donde se percataron que Shuster estaba ahí sentado al lado de Finn, el cual llevaba una sonrisa petulante. En cuanto empezó a sonar la canción salieron Tina y Artie.

_**Artie:**_

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise _

_This world that I found is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you, want so much to give you _

_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_**Tina:**_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that _

_Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back _

_Let the world around us just fall apart _

_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

Al momento del coro la cortina que cubría a los demás se elevó dejando al descubierto a los demás miembros

_**Todos:**_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other _

_Nothing's gonna stop us,_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_Woh, woh oh_

_**Artie:**_

_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you _

_Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you _

_Take it to the good times; see it through the bad times _

_Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

_**Tina:**_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care 'bout that _

_Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back _

_Let the world around us just fall apart _

_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_**Todos:**_

_And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever _

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other _

_Nothing's gonna stop us,_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now _

_Who, woh oh_

Al término de la canción salieron todos era el turno de Wade para cantar él solo. En tanto tras bastidores las muchachas estaban nerviosas porque no sabían cómo les quedaría la canción, Kitty le tenía preparado una sorpresa a Marley por lo que la jalo a un lado con menos gente, cuando Quinn y Rachel iban hablar con ellas vieron cierta intimidad por lo que se quedaron un poco apartadas observando todo.

_M -¿Qué pasa Kitty? ¿Está nerviosa? _

_K –no Marley… solo que quiero hacer algo antes de subir al escenario _

_M –hazlo_

_K –Marley he desperdiciado estos meses tratándote mal creyendo que así no sentiría nada por ti, que grave error fue el pensar tal estupidez… ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida ahora que se lo que es tenerte no quiero perderte para nada… quiero que la gente lo sepa, no quiero que porque crean que no andas con nadie puedan pedirte que salgas con ellos que si bien sé que les dirías que no, para nada evitaría los celos… sé que será difícil pero teniéndote a mi lado todo tiene sentido, mi vida no se siente tan miserable y no me siento tan sola tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y estoy tan contenta de que tú también sientas lo mismo que yo…_

_M -¿Qué es eso Kitty?_

_K –Esto es un dije de corazón con nuestras iniciales… Marley quiero darte mi corazón, quiero que sepas que partir de ahorita te pertenece incondicionalmente, quiero que sepas que es solo tu yo y de nadie más, que solo tú has hecho que me sienta viva y feliz… por eso antes de subir a ese escenario… quiero pedirte ¿Qué seas mi novia?_

_M –Me encantaría_

Sellaron el comienzo de su relación con un beso; aunque Rachel y Quinn no querían interrumpir el momento tenían que hacerlo porque era momento de que subirán al escenario a cantar.

Al sonar los primero acordes del piano Rachel reconoció que esa no era la canción que habían acordado, solo le quedaba confiar en la decisión de la pareja más joven. Cada una entro por un lado con Marley cantando la primera parte de la canción.

_**Marley:**_

_Na, Na, Na, Na_

_Na, na, na, na yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words "Once Upon A Time"_

_Make you listen? There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

En cuanto habían llegado al centro del escenario fue momento en el que se unió Kitty a la canción habían quedado una enfrente de la otra.

_**Kitty y Marley:**_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice (Single voice)_

_Above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_**Kitty:**_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_**Marley:**_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_**Kitty:**_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_**Marley:**_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_**Kitty y Marley:**_

_Na, Na, Na, Na, (Ohh)_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Na, na, na, na)_

_You are the music in me_

En cuanto Marley volvió a cantar empezó a caminar por el escenario siendo seguida por Kitty que también iba cantando sus partes, era un jugueteo tierno para todos os presentes que se iban contagiando con la alegría del dueto.

_**Marley (Kitty):**_

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)_

_Can't explain it (Ohh, ohh)_

_There's no name for it (No name for it)_

_**Kitty (Marley):**_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_And it was easy (So easy)_

_Because you see the real me (I see)_

_**Marley y Kitty:**_

_As I am_

_You understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_**Marley (Kitty):**_

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice)_

_Above the noise (Ohh ohh)_

_And no, I'm not alone_

_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

Para ese momento de la canción ellas habían vuelto al medio del escenario viendo al público.

_**Marley y Kitty: **_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)_

_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)_

_Na, na, na, na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na, na, na, na, na (Ohh yeah)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah (Na, Na, Na, Na)_

_You are the music in me (In me)_

_Na, na, na, na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na, na, na, na, na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na, Na, Na, Na _

_You are the music in me_

Ya para terminar se habían girando a mirarse enfrente tomadas de las manos derramando todo su sentimiento y trasmitiéndoselos al público los cuales estaban parado disfrutando de la energía de la pareja:

_**Marley y Kitty:**_

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)_

_I know that we belong (We belong)_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah it's living in all of us_

_It's brought us here because (Here because)_

_You are the music in me_

_Na, na, na, na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na, na, na, na (Ohh yeah)_

_Na, Na, Na, Na _

_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

El aplauso del público las habia sacado de su burbuja en la que había caído en cuando había empezado la canción se dejaron llevar y o disfrutaron; agradecieron y salieron del escenario mientras avisaban de que los jueces irían a tomar su decisión, al llegar todos al salón del coro, estaban entre enojados y felices.

_R –CAMBIARON LA CANCIÓN… ¿PORQUE RAZON?_

_K –Rachel era una excelente canción pero era algo triste _

_M –me pareció una buena idea cuando me propuso buscar una canción más alegre_

_K –bueno no es como que el público lo detestara… al contrario las amaron tienen una química innegable… así que no te preocupes Rachel_

_**Q –si Rachel… aparte no niegues que te gusto**_

_R –no lo niego me gusto… felicidades_

_K –bueno ahorita que estamos todos aquí… nosotras queríamos informales _

_M –no es necesario Kitty_

_K –tonterías se los diré… Marley y yo ya somos oficialmente una pareja y pobre de aquel que se meta con ella_

_R –Mira Quinny es igual a ti de protectora_

_**Q –Rachel no te permitiré que me digas Quinny mi mama es la única que me lo dice**_

_R –bien… aguafiestas_

_S –dejando de lado este par las felicito_

_B –Marley y Kitty somos una familiar todos aquí nos protegemos nos alegramos _

_K –gracias Blaine_

_R –es en serio_

_M –creo que eso ya había quedado establecido Ryder_

_R –olvídenlo voy a buscar a Finn_

Todos las felicitaron por su relación. Después de unos diez minutos todos los coros regresaron al escenario esperando por el resultado. El tercer lugar se le fue dado a los menonitas; por lo que quedaba entre los Warblers y New Directions, el juez decidió dar el nombre del ganador todos esperando a que abriera el sobre y en cuanto lo abrió y dio el nombre del ganador todos saltaron de emoción ya que por cuarto año consecutivo New Directions había obtenido el triunfo.

Estando ya con el trofeo en la sala de coro, con todo el mundo reunido incluso Finn que estaba hablando de algo que según parecía importante cuando entro Shuster por la puerta junto con Emma emocionado y alegre corrió a abrazar a Finn felicitándolo por la toma de decisiones con la lista pero ahí donde el grandote se lleva el triunfo fue interrumpido por su prometida.

_EP –Will… hay algo que debes saber y que Finn por alguna razón no te está diciendo_

_WS -¿Qué cosa?_

_EP –Quienes se encargaron de todo esto fueron Kurt y Rachel _

_S –Si Shuster… Finn sin que se ofende iba a hacer lo mismo que usted intento dos veces y que para nada nos sirvió_

_**Q –lo siento pero aquí el crédito de todo esto es de Kurt y de mi Rachel que organizaron todo esto**_

_WS –no sé qué decir_

_S –Que novedad_

_EP –felicidades eso de allá fue asombroso… Will felicítalos_

_WS –pero el que estaba a cargo era Finn_

_T –bueno nosotros se los dijimos que esto era una terrible idea… por lo que buscamos a los graduados en especial a Rachel y Kurt_

_**Q –Su niño de oro es un inútil tratamos de que fueran sus ideas pero eran una porquería… **_

_S –solo a usted se le ocurre dejar a Finn que con trabajo canta, que no baila para nada y es un pésimo líder_

_WS –yo… di algo Emma_

_EP –lo siento pero los muchachos tienen razón… deja tus tonterías y felicítalos_

_WS -¿Quiénes se hicieron cargo?_

_R –bueno Kurt y yo vimos lo vocal más que nada, elegimos a quienes debían cantar y que debían cantar, Mike y Brittany se encargaron de la coreografía y Sugar y Tina del vestuario aparte de la ayuda de todos los graduados con los nuevos_

_WS –muchas felicidades pero Finn me había estado diciendo otras cosas… Finn te planeabas quedar con el crédito de todo esto_

_F –si yo los busque sin mí no son nada _

_WS –Finn hablamos luego de esto… Rachel hiciste un buen trabajo te felicito y que bueno que regresaste a ayudarnos_

_R – gracias y esperemos que esto no se vuelva costumbre_

_WS –bueno todos felicidades cada quien puso su grano…_

_P –dejando atrás todo esto… mañana fiesta en casa de Rachel… todos están invitados lleven traje de baño… _

Al final Finn había quedado delante de los ojos de su protector como realmente era por lo que le tocaba a Shuster buscar un nuevo director para el coro, Rachel le recomendó uno que si bien podía ser un engreído, él sabía lo que tenía que ver de coros. Todos salieron se fueron por sus lados en tanto Quinn llevaba a Rachel en dirección diferente a la de su casa por lo que tuvo que preguntar.

_R -¿A dónde vamos?_

_**Q –te tengo una sorpresa para celebrar el triunfo… **_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Canciones:

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now de Starship

You Are the Music in Me de High School Musical

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-otro capítulo…

-siguiente un capitulo corto sobre la cita sorpresa de Quinn…

-Este ha ido el capítulo más largo en esta historia

- Quedan 3 capítulos

-en serio apreciaría los review para saber si voy de acuerdo a sus expectativas si les va gustando o bueno se aceptan las críticas constructivas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	8. Mas Unidas

**Más Unidas**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Durante todo el viaje a su destino iba en silencio, el trayecto fue relativamente corto; en cuanto Rachel lo reconoció supo el destino a donde iban. No tardaron en llegar y al entrar a la casa se dirigieron a la sala donde todo el lugar estaba completamente adornado; acomodo a Rachel en una de las sillas y luego fue a la cocina por una botella de vino, unos aperitivos y la cena. Ya que estaban las dos sentadas

_R -¿Qué es todo esto?_

_**Q –una cena que prepare con ayuda de tus padres**_

_R –les dijiste_

_**Q –si era lo correcto que les dijera**_

_R –hay Lucy_

_**Q –quería que celebráramos y pasar un día más juntas**_

_R –Quinn ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_**Q –lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimas semanas desde que me fuiste a buscar… te seguiré hablando, mandando mensaje, te llamare en la noche por Skype y los Viernes en cuanto salga de clases viajare a Nueva York y el lunes muy temprano regresare a New Haven… yo sé que podemos lograr que funcione esto… te quiero y ahora que te tengo y se lo que es tenerte no te dejare ir de mi lado**_

_R –te puedo decir algo_

_**Q –claro que si**_

_R –tengo miedo_

_**Q -¿A qué?**_

_R –a que en cierto punto la distancia nos haga mal y terminemos separadas y cansadas de esta relación y pierda a mi novia y a mi amiga_

_**Q –Rachel no va a pasar nada de esto sabes porque**_

_R –no lo se_

_**Q –porque estamos destinadas a estar juntas… de una forma u otra siempre encontramos la forma de estar juntas y nos tomó años darnos cuenta de que nos amamos… por eso ahora que sé que es tenerte no te voy a dejar ir y si en algún momento la relación se empiece a romper por la distancia te juro que soy capaz de dejar Yale e irme a Nueva York ahí encontrare otra escuela… así que no te preocupes princesa sé que podemos salir adelantes de esta relación **_

_R -¿Cómo lo haces?_

_**Q -¿Qué cosa?**_

_R –decir todas esas cosas hermosas para que yo me sienta bien…_

_**Q –porque si tú te sientes bien y feliz… yo también lo soy**_

_R –sabes que me encanta todo de ti_

_**Q –algo más que te tenga en mal estado o que te esté preocupando**_

_R –la verdad no… bueno no se… todo esto es nuevo para mí todos los sentimientos y todo en general es nuevo… vamos a luchas por esto… porque te quiero en mi vida, no solo te quiero te necesito en ella_

_**Q –quiero estar ahí en tu primera obra Off-Broadway, el día en que te gradúes, que tengas tu primera obra den Broadway, cuando ganes un Tony y todo esos momentos importantes en tu vida… quiero que nos casemos, que tengamo hijos que sean como tu corriendo por toda la casa volviéndome loca… quiero envejecer contigo y cuando tú y yo dejemos este mundo quiero que nuestras tumbas estén una a lado de la otra para que pasemos la eternidad juntas**_

_R –has pensado mucho en nuestro futuro… mejor que se han dos niños como tu eso equilibraría las cosas en nuestra casa_

_**Q –así que está bien que tengas tus preocupaciones pero estando juntas saldremos de esto**_

_R –juntas y unidas_

_**Q –ahora vamos a cenar**_

Después de eso se dedicaron a cenar y a platicar de lo que había pasado en las seccionales. En cuanto habían terminado de cenar Rachel había retirado los platos al lavabo y al momento en que regreso se le sentó en las piernas a Quinn y no pudo evitar besar a la rubia era un beso necesitado, era algo que su cuerpos estaban pidiendo; se besaron por varios minutos hasta que hubo seria necesidad de aire pero antes de separarse Rachel mordisqueo el labio de Quinn acto que hizo que los ojos de ambas se oscurecieran por el deseo y cuando la judía hablo, hablo con una voz claramente carnal.

_R -¿Por qué no continuamos con esto arriba?_

_**Q –segura… no quiero presionarte**_

_R –Te amo… y no tiene nada de malo que tú y yo nos lo demostremos en un sentido carnal pero si tú no quieres podemos esperar_

_**Q –claro que lo quiero no sabes las veces que lo he imaginado y soñado**_

_R –entonces_

_**Q –si tu estas segura**_

_R –como no tienes idea_

Ambas subieron Rachel guiaba a Quinn a uno de los cuartos estando las dos adentro la rubia acorralo a la judía contra la puerta. Rachel pasó los brazos por el cuello de Quinn, mientras que esta última posiciono una pierna en medio de las piernas de la pequeña cantante. Estuvieron un par de minutos besando en contra de la puerta dejando que sus cuerpos fueran los que tomaran cargo de la situación.

En el transcurso de la puerta la cama de alguna forma las muchachas habían perdido casi toda la ropa salvo por la ropa interior. Quinn se acomodó arriba de Rachel dándole besos desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello, luego fue bajando mas hasta el valle de los pechos de Rachel, paso una mano por detrás y le quito el brasier y al tener enfrente los dos pequeños hermosos y redondos de la morena por un par de minutos se los quedo admirando

En un movimiento dubitativo Quinn paso un dedo por el pezón de Rachel acto seguido la judía empezó a arquearse acción que le dio a la rubia la valentía para llevar la boca al pezón donde antas estaba su dedo sentía lo suave la piel de la morena y el sabor cada vez estaban más perdidas en la pasión y lujuria estuvieron en esa posición varios minutos para luego terminar de desvestirse ambas para quedar completamente desnudas.

Quinn se volvió a colocar arriba de Rachel pero ahora sin ninguna prensa que las separara; podían sentir el calor del cuerpo de la otra cada poro de su cuerpo estaba en éxtasis total. Volvieron a besarse mientras se besaban Quinn fue bajando la mano hasta aquel lugar donde emanaba un calor acogedor, con dedos vacilantes estuvo recorriendo ese lugar sintiendo como empezaba a escurrir la esencia de Rachel.

Al bajar a besar el cuello decidió abrirse paso con la mano y buscar ese manojo especial en Rachel, ese que la haría enloquecer mucho más, al encontrarlo pudo percatarse que estaba completamente salido de su capucha, duro y suave a la vez con movimientos circulares fue como empezó a tocarlo lentamente. La judía con eso empezó a emitir gemidos que impulsaban a la rubia a seguir; en cuanto se percató de que había sido suficiente jugueteo y que el cuerpo de la pequeña cantante estaba desesperado sin previo aviso y con un movimiento logro introducir dos dedos.

Al tener los dedos enterrado dentro de Rachel, el sentir las paredes cálidas y resbaladizas del agujero de la judía Quinn sintió un deseo puramente carnal empezó con movimientos lentos sacando, metiendo; las caderas de Rachel empezaron a seguir el ritmo de la rubia, en cuanto creyó conveniente acelero sus movimientos. La mano de la morena había viajado al centro de Quinn y sin cautela inserto dos de dos en el agujero de ojiverde, esta al sentir los dedos de la pequeña judía perdió todo enfoque de lo que estaba haciendo pero inmediatamente recobro compostura.

Empezaron movimientos sincronizados como si no fuera la primera vez que estaban juntas en esa posición, como si de cierta manera su cuerpo y almas estuvieran conectándose, al paso de los minutos los movimientos era cada vez más errados y más por parte de Quinn que ya todo la tenía abrumada; ya que empezó a sentir en el bajo vientre un encogimiento. Todas las sensaciones habían sido demasiado para la rubia y había terminado cediendo al orgasmo Rachel inmediatamente al sentir que Quinn terminaba su cuerpo también cedió al orgasmo. Al cabo de unos minutos después de haber recobrado un poco la compostura; Quinn seguía enterrada en el agujero de Rachel.

_**Q –Rachel esto fue especialmente asombroso… te amo**_

_R –bueno… quería darte algo especial antes de regresar a nuestras vidas… aparte hablas en sueños_

_**Q -¿Cómo?**_

_R –si cuando estas teniendo bueno algunos sueños interesantes no puedes dejar de decir mi nombre y otras cosas_

_**Q –yo…**_

_R –no hay problema… en esas noches me encanta verte dormir y ver como tus mejillas van pintándose de color rojo y como tu cuerpo va reaccionando a lo que sea que pase en tus sueños… te ves tan sexy_

_**Q –de todas formas es vergonzoso**_

_R- para nada… es parte de tu encanto_

_**Q –lo se**_

_R –Lucy… estas cansada_

_**Q –no al contrario me siento con más energías que nunca**_

_R –que bueno porque quiero seguir toda la noche_

_**Q oh por dios Rachel tú me vas a amatar… no soy una maquina sexual**_

_R –bueno nunca pensé en la grandiosa Quinn Fabray en una chica de una sola vez_

_**Q –bueno tampoco… pero si quieres comprobar mi resistencia no me opongo**_

_R –aparte si no quisieras ya te hubieras salido de mí_

_**Q –perdón pero mis deditos esta fríos y ahí adentro se siente calorcito… **_

_R –hay Quinn que voy a hacer contigo_

_**Q –el amor de nuevo… tú me lo pediste ahora me cumples**_

_R –Lucy te amo_

_**Q –yo igual te amo princesa**_

Habían ocupado toda la noche para demostrarse físicamente lo que emocional y espiritualmente ya sabían; era la forma de que sus cuerpos se decían carnalmente sus sentires, se habían completado totalmente listas para afrontar cualquier nuevo reto que les pudiera traer el futuro.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-otro capítulo…

- Quedan 2 capítulos, es decir el que sigue es la penúltimo

**- Pregunta: les gustaría que hiciera la continuación de este fic pero ya con las muchachas en nueva york y new haven, es decir devuelta en sus a rutina diaria… espero que me contesten porque depende de los comentarios positivos lo hare o no lo hare…**

-en serio apreciaría los review para saber si voy de acuerdo a sus expectativas si les va gustando o bueno se aceptan las críticas constructivas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	9. ¡Qué día!

**¡Qué día!**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Las muchachas estaban descansando unos minutos habían platicado con Puck sobre donde sería la fiesta habían acordado que sería en casa de los Berry. Estaban un pequeño antes de la locura de la fiesta también porque habían tenido una particular forma de empezar la mañana debido a la visita de alguien.

* * *

**Flashback**

Habían llegado temprano a la casa e inmediatamente se habían sentado a desayunar junto con Hirma y Leroy cuando sonó el timbre de la casa y la que se levantó a atender fue Rachel; al ver al visitante lo condujo hacia la sala ya que estaba sorprendida de la visita.

_R -¿A que debo la visita?_

_WS –Rachel vine a disculparme_

_R -¿De qué?_

_WS –de lo que paso ayer… yo creía en lo que Finn me estaba diciendo, de que todo estaba perfectamente bien_

_R –si bueno eso no es una novedad… siempre ha creído lo que le dice Finn_

_WS –si lo se_

_R –pero sin que se ofenda… ¿Cómo creyó que era buena idea dejarlo a cargo del coro? cuando contrabajo canta, no sabe bailar y es un pésimo líder_

_WS –lo vi perdido _

_R –no entiendo_

_WS –él me vino a buscar después de que estuvo contigo en Nueva York_

_R –e intuyo que Finn le dio su parte de la historia _

_WS –me conto algo_

_R –de todas formas que va a hacer con el coro_

_WS –le hable a Jessie St. James_

_R –me alegro… el sí sabe lo que hace _

_WS –Rachel puedo darte mi opinión_

_R –aunque no quiera me la va a dar_

_WS –deberías volver con Finn, el lleva perdido desde que terminaste con él… yo creí que era el amor de tu vida, incluso se iban a casar_

_R –si la boda fue un error y él nunca ha sido el amor de mi vida… y no voy a volver con él porque ya estoy con alguien mas_

_WS –con el tal Brody_

_R –le dijo de él_

_WS –si_

_R –no es él _

_WS –entonces_

_R –Esto no es de su incumbencia pero se lo diré estoy en una relación con Quinn_

_WS – ¿Cómo?_

_R –bueno eso si es personal… ahora creo que es momento que se reitre ya se disculpó y me dijo lo que me tenía que decir… espero que no vuelva a necesitarme menos si Finn está cerca_

_WS –perdóname Rachel pero Finn siempre me ha preocupado_

_R –lo sé pero él ya no es de mi incumbencia _

_WS –nos vemos_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

En algún momento Rachel se había quedado dormida en el sillón pero esta se levantó cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de Quinn arriba de ella que le dejaba suaves y tiernos besos alrededor de la cara, del cuello y por otras partes, la verdad es que la rubia llevaba todo el día en un estado juguetón con la morena y eso a la judía le encantaba. Estuvieron varios minutos en esa posición solo disfrutándose sin necesidad de más, la noche había sido una de sus mejores noches habían terminado muy entrada la mañana por lo tanto las dos no había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

_**Q –sabes hoy estoy más alegre que nunca… porque mi novia sexy y hermosa me dio algo extremadamente exquisito**_

_R –te gusto_

_**Q –me encanto… como te dije fue la mejor noche de mi vida… el tener tu piel sobre mi piel, cada ruido, cada sonido simplemente cada pequeño detalle que paso hiso perfecto toda nuestra noche… hacer el amor contigo es lo más sublime que pueda hacer**_

_R –te amo Lucy_

_**Q –yo también y cada día lo hago mas**_

_R –yo también contigo me siento completa por primera vez_

_**Q –deberíamos levantarnos ya sabes nuestros amigos vienen y hay que celebrar**_

_R –no cancelemos todo… y nos quedamos así_

_**Q –no podemos le dijimos a las dos y no debe de tardar Santana con Brittany y Puck que son lo que traen la mayor de las cosas**_

_R –yo no entiendo a quien se le ocurre nada cuando empieza a entrar el invierno_

_**Q –a nosotros y tampoco está haciendo tanto frio… es cálido un clima perfecto**_

Después de que se despegaran de ese lugar y se fueran a cambiar los muchachos empezaron a llegar y como había predicho Quinn los primero en llegar fueron Santana, Brittany y Puck junto con Jake; los cinco prepararon todo para la llegada de los demás de sus amigos. Los primeros en llegaron fueron Kurt y Mercedes, y casi enseguida Tina, Mike, Artie y Sugar; Sam, Joe, Blaine y Ryder llegaron juntos y ya cerca de las tres llegaron Kitty, Marley.

Todos se divertían como en los viejos tiempo entre bromas y relatos de sus nuevas vidas, jugaban y comían y pasaban la tarde en compañía de sus viejos amigos. Marley en cuanto vio que Rachel estaba sola se acercó a hablar con ella y a la par agradecerle por lo que había hecho por ella.

_M -¿Podemos hablar?_

_R –claro_

_M –gracias_

_R -¿De qué?_

_M –ustedes nos ayudaron bastante no sé qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubieran ayudado_

_R –puedo suponer que por lo mismo que pasamos nosotras_

_M -¿Por qué dicen ustedes que tuvieron un pasado complicado?_

_R –porque ella y yo pasamos de enemigas a compañeras a enemigas a conocidas a amigas a mejores amigas_

_M –a ok_

_R –Quinn y yo siempre estuvimos conscientes de que no nos odiábamos pero tampoco fuimos valientes para confesar nuestro amor… tanto así que por poco me caso con Finn_

_M -¿Cómo es eso?_

_R –bueno Shuster le propuso matrimonio a la Srta. Pillsbury y él no tenía futuro y creyó que era bueno proponerme matrimonio yo acepte porque como no recibía mi carta de NYADA lo acepte…_

_M -¿Qué más?_

_R –bueno el día antes de las regionales nos íbamos a casar pero yo no quise porque ella no estaba ahí después de casi una hora y no llego estaba a punto de entrar cuando recibí una llamada de Judy la madre de Quinn me dijo que había estado en un accidente y estaba en el hospital por lo que corrí arrastrándome a Santana y Brittany conmigo… ese día el verla en la cama del hospital me di cuenta que ella era mi vida porque sentí que me estaba muriendo junto con ella pero fui cobarde y no se lo dije en ese entonces… por eso mismo nosotras queríamos evitarles sufrimientos como el de nosotras… no te niego que puedan tener sus problemas pero no serán como el de nosotras_

_M –en verdad gracias ustedes hicieron que nos diéramos cuenta de todo_

_R –no hay problemas en cualquier momento que necesites de mi ayuda o de la de Quinn o de amas nos llamas y te ayudaremos _

Después de eso regresaron a la fiesta que estaba más que augusto. En un momento Rachel se apartó de todo el bullicio y se fue a un costado de la casa por donde se encontraba un árbol estando ahí fue sujetada por nada más y nada menos que Finn Hudson que la tomo por los dos brazos, en tanto la diva trataba de zafarse del duro agarre.

_F –no Rachel hay cosas que tú y yo tenemos que hablar y lo haremos ahorita que no andan detrás de ti crees que no me di cuenta que Santana nos vigilaba ayer mientras hablábamos en el pasillo… dime ¿Por qué Santana te defiende? ¿Por qué vinieron juntas?_

_R –porque somos amigas… se fue a vivir con Kurt y conmigo_

_F –Rachel que puedo hacer para que entiendas que tú y yo somos el uno para el otro_

_R –no es así_

_F –crees que ella te va a hacer gozar como yo lo hacia_

_R –tampoco fueron tantas _

_F –pero gozabas conmigo y nunca lo harás con ella… le falta cierta parte para hacerte sentir como yo_

_R –yo que tú no iría pregonando nada… aparte ella me hizo llegar más veces a diferencia tú ya que nunca si tal solo entrar a los 15 segundos te venias_

_F –no es cierto tu llegabas conmigo_

_R –por dios Fin soy actriz y mujer todos fueron fingidos como crees que una mujer en tan poquito tiempo llegue_

_F –tú me perteneces_

_R –no_

_F –tu regresaras conmigo_

_R –no_

Finn empezó a tratar de besar a Rachel a la fuerza; en tanto Quinn sintió una aprensión en el pecho parecida a la que había tenido cuando la judía la había ido a buscar por eso sin importar que la vieran mal soltó lo que fuera que tenía en la mano y corrió en busca de Rachel cuando la encontró Finn estaba de espaladas por eso cuando se acercó a él le toco el hombro y justo en el momento que se giró le propino un buen puñetazo a la cara; Sam y Puck corrieron a agarrar a Finn en tanto Rachel con ayuda de Mike agarraban a Quinn y Santana se le había desaparecido a Brittany por lo que no sabía dónde pudiera estar y lo pudiera hacer.

_**Q –maldito hijo de puta te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de ella**_

_F .lo siento Quinn pero ella y yo no podemos estar lejos porque nos amamos_

_**Q –te voy a romper la cara**_

_F –si en serio… no lo creo_

_**Q –suéltame Mike**_

_R –silencio Quinn y Mike agárrala bien_

_M –si Rachel_

_R –mira Finn espero que te entre esto que te voy a decir en tu pequeño cerebro y a ver si me prestas atención con la neurona que tienes en lugar de tu pequeño penecito_

_F –Rachel claro que no está pequeño_

_R -claro que lo está pero ese no es el punto… YO YA NO TE QUIERO… en este momento lo que hago es odiarte… ahí que aléjate de mí para siempre o tender que poner una orden de restricción_

_F –no lo harías_

_R –créeme que si_

_**Q –Rachel dile a Mike que me suelte tengo cosas que hablar con Hudson**_

_R –no crees que mejor sea dejarlo así_

_**Q –no… tenemos que hablar de dama a mediocre**_

_R –bien… todos vámonos… Sam y Puck se quedan… Mike suéltala_

Todos siguieron las ordenes de Rachel y de la nada Santana había parecido con varias cosas entre las que incluían unos rastrillos, marcadores, cinta adhesiva y una cuerda. Santana les paso las cuerdas a los muchachos y estos amarraron de rodilla a Finn.

_**Q –bueno Finn yo creo que te lo estuve advirtiendo pero antes dime quien te dijo de esto**_

_F –Ryder se le escapo… creí que ese muchacho era como pero para nada resulta que les ofreció su amistad a Kitty y Marley en lugar de luchar_

_**Q –él si es un hombre no como otros…**_

_F –y debo de tenerte miedo_

_**Q –probablemente… te lo estuve advirtiendo pero no me creíste… ahora espero que con esto te quede más que claro**_

_S –lo mismo que al fortachón_

_**Q –no… trajiste tijeras**_

_S –Claro Fabray_

_**Q –perfecto le cortaremos el cabello que le quedo feo… le rasuramos las cejas y las piernas y…**_

_S –ahí si no _

_**Q –bien… luego le escribimos algunas pequeñas cosas**_

_S para rematar unas fotos que subiremos a internet y le mandaremos a toda la escuela y a los alumnos de nuestra generación_

_S –no les había dicho que están locas_

_**Q –si Sam no eres el primero**_

_P –recuérdeme no meterme con ustedes_

_**Q –te lo advertí Fin… te dije claramente que estabas en suelo peligroso y que si seguías molestando a Rachel te las verías conmigo**_

_S –con la diva nadie se mete_

_**Q –aparte tú me la debes… desde ese día que me fue a buscar he deseado tanto partirte la cara**_

_F –no les tengo miedo…_

_**Q –bueno espero que con esto aprendas a no meterte con Rachel y a hacer lo que se te dice**_

Los cuatro hicieron lo que tenían que hacer lo encueraron hasta dejarlo en solo en sus calzoncillos luego empezaron a cortarle el cabello otros lo rasuraban y después de que la depilada quedara empezaron a escribirle pequeñas frases por todo el cuerpo y en el toque final le habían tomado las fotos.

Rachel estaba nerviosa ya que tenía media hora que Quinn se había quedado con Finn y los demás a hablar con él; la judía estaba plenamente consciente de que lo último que quería hacer la rubia era hablar y ella misma se lo había advertido a Finn porque sabía de la furia de ese par. Quinn fue por Rachel no se notaba nada de lo que pudiera haber estado haciendo pero para todos era más que lógico y lo sería mucho más cuando al día siguiente fuera enviado en masa ciertas fotos más allá de vergonzosas. La pequeña cantante la beso como si su vida se fuera a ir si se separaba de ella.

Después de las 6 todos empezaron a irse se fueron despidiendo prometiendo que volverían a reunirse próximamente las ultimas en irse fueron Kitty y Marley que se quedaron con la pareja mayor platicando en la sala de la casa.

_K –no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle a las dos_

_R -¿Por qué?_

_K –porque gracias a ustedes tengo lo que siempre he querido_

_**Q –no hay problema… pero ustedes cuentan con nosotras… no seremos expertas pero cunado necesiten de ayuda nos hablan y bueno trataremos de ayudarlas**_

_M -¿Y de que hablaron Finn y tú?_

_R –a todo esto no me has dicho que le hiciste _

_**Q –no le hice nada solo acentué algo que le habia dicho**_

_K –Marley cariño… lo que hizo Quinn fue defender a Rachel del troglodita… y díganme ese patán va a seguir al mando del club_

_R –no… será Jessie St. James_

_**Q -otro **_

_R –puede que sea un poco egocéntrico y engreído_

_**Q –y otros de tus ex –novios**_

_K – ¿Cuantos ex tiene?_

_**Q –Finn, Jessie, Puck y Brody**_

_M –saliste con el hermano de Jake_

_R –tanto así como salir no… tu no digas nada Quinn_

_K -¿y ella?_

_R –su lista es de Finn, Puck y Sam_

_K –ya se dieron cuenta que comparten dos ex_

_**Q –casi compartimos al tercero pero Sam no se dejó que Rachel lo atrapara**_

_M –bueno creo que es hora de irnos_

_K –fue un placer conocerlas_

_R –igual… gracias a ustedes_

La pareja más joven salió dejando a las muchachas recostadas en el sofá. Kitty y Marley al estar afuera no pudieron dejar de besarse en contra del auto de la rubia bajita, e estuvieron besando por varios minutos las miradas habían cambiado a un color turbio.

_M –le dije a mi mama que me quedaría contigo_

_K –ok_

_M – ¿están tus padres?_

_K –no andan de viaje_

_M –bueno vamos a tu casa_

El camino a casa de Kitty había sido silencio, la porrista suponía a lo que Marley hacia insinuación pero esta no quería faltarle el respeto parte de que creí que la morena merecía una primera vez de cuento de hadas. Al llegar a la casa de los Wilde entraron con destino fijo al cuarto de la cheerio; estando ahí Marley aventó a Kitty a la cama y esta se subió arriba de la pequeña rubia e inmediatamente la besa se dejaron perder por la pasión pero en un momento que tuvo lucidez la porrista se separó de Marley.

_K –Marley ¿Qué haces?_

_M –tu qué piensas_

_K –pero_

_M –si no quieres no hay problema_

_K –claro que quiero pero me reces una primera vez más romántica no así_

_M –yo lo que quiero para mi primera vez esta aquí conmigo preocupada de lo que pueda pasar_

_K –pero es tu primera vez debe ser especial_

_M –y lo será porque será contigo… así podre contarle a nuestros hijos lo especial que fue mi primera vez porque fue contigo_

_K -¿Quieres una familia conmigo?_

_M –para Rachel y Quinn su destino es Nueva York ahí vivirán para siempre ellas… pero yo no quiero eso tal vez para la universidad estaría bien en esa escuela donde va Rachel pero yo a donde me veo contigo es en Los Ángeles_

_K –yo me veo donde tú estés_

_M –así que deja de preocuparte… Katherine quiero que seas mi primera vez porque también sé que serás la única _

_K –solo si estas segura_

_M –completamente… sé que va a ser especial porque va a hacer contigo y porque tú vas cuidar de mí para no hacerme daño_

_K –no sé si se apresurado… pero no me importa Marley Rose te amo_

_M –yo igual te amo… ahora me haces el honor de hacerme el amor_

_K –créeme el honor esto todo mío_

Se dejaron llevar no sabían si era correcto o no pero mientras sus cuerpo y corazones lo vieran de buena manera lo demás no importaba. Rachel y Quinn ya estaban acostadas descansando listas para en cualquier momento sucumbir al sueño, ese día había sido el último en Lima ya que saldrían muy temprano del sábado.

_R -¿Qué día?_

_**Q –más que… que día… seria que viaje**_

_R –sabes que ame este viaje_

_**Q –si y puedo saber porque**_

_R –porque tú y yo nos hicimos una pareja completa no solo te entregue mi cuerpo te entregue mi corazón_

_**Q –y me alegra nunca te defraudare**_

_R -¿Quinn hazme un favor?_

_**Q –el que quieres Rachel**_

_R –Finn es al último que le hacen algo_

_**Q –no puedo prometértelo pero o intentare**_

_R –bueno con eso me conformo…_

_**Q –Rachel te amo y me alegro de que al fin estemos juntas**_

_R – yo también_

_**Q –te amo princesa**_

_R –te amo Lucy_

Se volvieron abrazar dándose caricias sin dobles intenciones solo disfrutando de las últimas horas de Lima. El viaje les había dado tantas cosas y gracias a eso habían podido ayudar a que dos personas sufrieran de la misma manera en que ellas lo habían hecho en su momento.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-otro capítulo…

- el próximo EL FINAL

-en serio apreciaría los review para saber si voy de acuerdo a sus expectativas si les va gustando o bueno se aceptan las críticas constructivas

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


	10. Todo Estará Bien

**Todo Estará Bien**

* * *

**AN:**

-Disculpen los errores ortográficos

-espero y le guste y por favor comenten

* * *

Las muchachas se habían levantado gracias a la alarme que habían programado; el vuelo estaba para las 11 de la mañana; se levantaron e inmediatamente se alistaron y terminaron por arreglar las cosas que habían llevado. Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana cuando bajaron a la cocina donde Quinn se encontró con una sorpresa de despedida pero sorpresa al fin.

_**Q –Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_J –vine ayer en la noche y me entere por ahí que mi hija menor estaba aquí en Lima por lo que intuí que te habías quedado aquí… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?_

_**Q –es que si me iba a quedar en Nueva York con Rachel pero Santana nos convenció de venir aquí**_

_J –no pensaste en avisarle a tu madre_

_**Q –si perdón es que se me paso el avión **_

_J –bueno… no puedo convencerte para que te quedes hasta mañana_

_**Q –no mama… de todos modos vengo para las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo**_

_J –está bien hija… desayunemos para que luego las llevemos_

Luego de esa conversación las Fabray se unieron a los Berry para platicar y desayunar disfrutando del último día de las muchachas en Lima. Ya cuando estaban a punto de irse Rachel salió al patio ya que no esperaba llegar a sentir nostalgia al marcharse; Quinn al ver las acciones de su novia la siguió.

_**Q -¿Qué pasa princesa?**_

_R –nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_**Q –porque te conozco mejor que cualquiera**_

_R –si es cierto por eso mismo eres mi otra mitad_

_**Q –por eso somos el complemento perfecto porque las dos nos conocemos a la perfección… ¿Qué pasa cariño?**_

_R –no espere sentir nostalgia al irme_

_**Q –no te entiendo**_

_R –cuando Santana literalmente nos obligó a venir la odie por hacer que viniera al lugar donde se encontraba la persona que más daño me ha hecho_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_R –ahora me voy siendo feliz porque me voy de aquí sabiendo que tú y yo estamos juntas_

_**Q -¿por eso estas así?**_

_R –en parte es que este lugar es especial aquí es donde te conocí en donde hemos pasado una cantidad de momento malos y buenos… pero principalmente es aquí donde tú y yo al fin nos confesamos nuestro amor por eso me da nostalgia, ya sé que regresaremos pero este viaje que creí que sería una porquería termino siendo el mejor viaje de mi vida entera_

_**Q –y te juro que no será el único viaje que hagamos y no será el único viaje que sea especial para nosotras**_

_R –no sé qué haría si no te tuviera_

_**Q –nunca lo averiguaremos porque nunca te voy a dejar**_

_R –es hora de irnos_

Rachel tomo desprevenida a la rubia porque le proporciono un beso muy sensual pero tierno. Después de ese momento se fueron hacia al aeropuerto donde ya las esperaban Kurt y Santana la cual estaba prensada con Brittany por lo que cuando Kurt noto la presencia de la pareja corrió con ellas y dejo a las otras dos dando su espectáculo.

_R – ¿Y esas?_

_K –Se están despidiendo_

_**Q –Pero lo están haciendo como si no se volvieran a ver**_

_K –tu que le haces caso a ese par… _

_**Q –listo para regresar**_

_K –como nunca… he cerrado un capítulo de mi vida_

_R – ¿pero te encuentras bien?_

_K –pronto lo estaré_

En cuanto anunciaron para tomar el vuelo todos se despidieron de sus padres y salieron rumbo a donde abordarían el avión. Al ir subiendo el avión todos iban dichosos y completos Kurt sabía que si bien había terminado en definitiva con Blaine estaba seguro de que su corazón se repararía y podría volver a enamorarse; Rachel y Quinn iban felices porque había logrado que dos jovencitas cometieran los mismos errores de ellas pero su mayor alegría era al saber que ellas al fin estaba junta y más unidas que nunca y Santana iba feliz de saber que su disparate había funcionado y había podido hacer que Kurt confrontara a Blaine, habia logrado que Kitty y Marley se dieran cuenta de la verdadera razón de su enemistad, había conseguido que Quinn y Rachel se dejaran de tonterías y se confesaran su empalagoso amor pero principalmente había recuperado al amor de su vida; ese viaje para ella había sido un plan que se le había ocurrido una noche que no tenía sueño después de que había hablado con Brittany, solo esperaba la latina que nunca se enteraran de su corazón.

El vuelo había sido corto porque cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta ya estaban de vuelta a la gran manzana, tomaron un taxi que los llevara al departamento; en cuanto estuvieron ahí cada uno salió disparado a sus respectivos cuartos.

Quinn se levantó cerca de las siete de la tarde en algún momento se había quedado dormida; cuando se percató de que su novia no estaba salió a buscarla; Rachel estaba en la sala de estar con Kurt y Santana platicando y riéndose; se quedó observando toda la escena nunca espero ver ese cuadro pero está feliz más feliz que nunca al tener por fin a la judía como su novia. Rachel se percató de la presencia de Quinn por lo que le hizo señas a que se uniera; en cuanto estuvo ahí con ellos; la pequeña cantante se sentó arriba de la ojiverde.

_**Q -¿De qué hablan?**_

_S –nada interesante_

_R -¿dormiste bien?_

_**Q –si pero cuando me levante no estabas**_

_R –es que yo no me dormí y al verte ahí tan tranquila no quise despertarte_

_S –bueno Kurt y ¿Qué hiciste con Blaine?_

_K –hable con él… en algún momento se curara la herida_

_**Q –eso es lo importante**_

_R –y en tanto nos tienes a nosotras lo sabes_

_K –si lo se nunca espere tener como mis mejores amigas a ustedes… esta raro_

_S –bueno las cosas cambian_

_**Q –vaya que si**_

_K -¿Y tú Santana?_

_S –bueno lucharemos estos meses entre llamadas, mensajes y visitarnos porque cuando ella termine en McKinley se muda para acá_

_R –entonces hay que empezar a buscar un mejor lugar _

_K –yo creo que si_

_S –bueno dejémonos de loqueras… tengo hambre_

_**Q –hazla cena no te mataría hacer un poco de esfuerzo**_

_S –al menos que quieran reprocharme porque los envenene_

_**Q –no seas exagerada… que seas floja no quiere decir que no sepas**_

_S –no me busques rubia_

_**Q –ni tu latina**_

_R –suficiente con ustedes dos_

_K –yo hare la cena_

Cenaron los cuatro, Kurt y Rachel sirviendo de refieres entre Santana y Quinn pero eran peleas amistosas pero lo importante para ellos es que estaban felices, se habían vuelto amigos y eso les hacía feliz a todos, también sabían que habría momentos difíciles pero saldrían de ellos juntos.

Rachel y Quinn se fueron al cuarto de la diva; la judía se acostó en la cama mientras que la rubia iba salía del cuarto en busca de algo; era ex –porrista regreso con una guitarra cosa que desconcertó a la morena porque no sabía que su novia pudiera tocar el instrumento.

_R -¿Desde cuando sabes tocar la guitarra?_

_**Q –hace un tiempo Sam me enseño**_

_R – a ok_

_**Q –Rachel sé que ahora es que empieza realmente el reto de nuestra relación porque el Lunes yo regreso a New Haven y la distancia en algunas relaciones es poderosa para hacerlas terminar pero te juro que yo haré todo lo posible para que nuestra relación este bien y nada ni nadie nos separe… te prepare una canción espero que te guste**_

_**Across the ocean, across the sea,**_

_**Starting to forget the way you looked at me now**_

_**Over the mountains, across the sky,**_

_**Need to see your face; I need to look in your eyes**_

_**Through the storm and through the clouds**_

_**Bumps on the road and upside down now**_

_**I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**All alone, in my room**_

_**Waiting for your phone call to come soon**_

_**And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,**_

_**To be in your arms, holding my heart**_

_**Oh I,**_

_**Oh I,**_

_**I love you**_

_**And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Through the long nights**_

_**And the bright lights**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**You know that I care for you**_

_**I'll always be there for you**_

_**I promise I will stay right here, yeah**_

_**I know that you want me too,**_

_**Baby we can make it through anything**_

_**'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**_

_**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

Quinn dejo la guitarra en el suelo y se subió a donde estaba Rachel especialmente arriba de Rachel por alguna extraña razón necesitaba decirle lo siguiente muy cerca de la cara.

_**Q –Rachel yo sé que estas preocupada de que la distancia nos separe pero mientras tu y yo luchemos por esto todo estará bien… y como ya te he dicho ahora que te tengo no te dejare ir de mi lado… así que si en algún momento la distancia empezara a separarnos mando todo al diablo y me vendría aquí a lado tu yo porque a tu lado es a donde quiero estar y es adonde pertenezco… el regresar a Lima ayudo a unirnos pero el regreso a nuestras vidas ayudara a que tú y yo estemos para siempre juntas**_

_R –sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y sé que en algún momento tendré mis dudas pero mientras te tenga sabré que todo vale la pena… porque al igual que tú lo dejaría todo para verte feliz_

_**Q –te amo princesa y ten fe de que saldremos adelante**_

_R –te amo Lucy y en lo que tengo fe es en ti que nos sacaras adelante_

Sellaron su promesa y su compromiso con un beso dulce pero sobre todo lleno de amor, con ese beso se comprometían a que lucharían contra todo y todos y soportarían las embestidas del futuro pero lo harían juntas porque ya que estaban juntas no se dejarían ir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.

* * *

**AN2:**

**-Canción: Be Alright (acústico) de Justin Bieber **

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado y disculpen los errores ortográficos

-El final espero que les haya gusto el fic porque como todo lo que escribo lo hago con el corazón y sé que suelo tener errores pero tiendo a distraerme

-gracias a todos los que creyeron y tuvieron fe en este fic espero no haberlos decepcionado

-Búsquenme en twitter como: ** AlmaLCh01 (Alma León Chablé)**

**(**Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario**)**

-bueno nos leemos pronto


End file.
